


Благословение

by Aira81



Category: Da Vinci's Demons, I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Firenze | Florence, First Love, M/M, Monastery Life, Past Child Abuse, Priest Kink, Priests, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aira81/pseuds/Aira81
Summary: Италия, 15 век. Флоренция - колыбель Возрождения и вечная любовь Лоренцо ди Медичи. В тихий монастырь Сан-Франческо из Британии прибывает послушник Джон. Его открытое сердце, полное огня, сталкивается с неведомыми ему прежде страстями -  к искусству, Италии и к одному человеку, ставшему для него опорой, вдохновением и величайшим искушением.
Relationships: Леонардо Да Винчи/Джироламо Риарио, Лоренцо Медичи/Пьетро Акколти, Отец Пьетро/Джон





	1. Подарок Джулиано

1

«Отче наш, иже еси…»

Молитва срывалась с изящно очерченных губ легко и естественно. Но сегодня отчего-то каждое слово казалось более глубоким и значимым, будто услышанным впервые. Что-то было не так в сегодняшнем утре. В этом чутком воздухе, напоённом ароматом цветущего миндаля. В солнечных лучах, проникающих сквозь узкое окно в основании купола собора. Сегодня они казались более радостными – необъяснимо радостными. Это вызывало лёгкое беспокойство – так мало было в этом чувстве смирения, подобающего духовному лицу.  
  
« …хлеб наш насущный дай нам…»

Чириканье птиц и шум листвы, приносимые тёплым ветром, настойчиво вплетались в мысли молящегося, лишая их оттенка скорби о грехах человеческих, наполняя благоговением и жаждой… жизни?  
  
« …и прости нам грехи наши…»

Прости, Отче… Но не в этом ли твоё благословение, не это ли видели ученики в глазах Христа, кроме сочувствия и печали об их грешных душах? Иначе как последовали бы за ним?

«Аминь»

Тонкие пальцы коснулись лба, творя крест, веки приоткрылись. Священник встал с колен. Руки скользнули по тёмному сукну робы и скрылись на миг в её складках.

\- Отец Пьетро… - вошедший юноша слегка склонил голову, приветствуя наставника и опасаясь, что прервал его молитву. - Простите, если помешал.

\- Я всегда рад тебе. – Пьетро внимательно посмотрел на чуть смущенное лицо молодого человека и мягко улыбнулся.

\- Я… хотел спросить вашего совета. – Его порозовевшие щёки были чем-то вроде откровения. Пьетро вдруг осознал, что сам слегка нервничает, на что уже давно не считал себя способным.

\- Буду рад помочь. Выйдем в сад? – Джон благодарно кивнул и, наверное, впервые со времени их знакомства, улыбка коснулась его губ.

  
2

Джону не трудно было принять то, что вера – есть основа жизни и смысл существования. Этому его учили в семинарии, это подтверждалось бесчисленными примерами, это же совпадало с его собственным душевным настроем. И задание своё он видел в том, чтобы донести этот простой факт до людей, которым будет служить милостью божьей. Но одно желание, неясная тоска смущала порой его душу, лишая покоя и заставляя молить небеса о совете и заступничестве.  
  
Читая историю церкви, он будто сам проживал все испытания, дарованные первым мученикам, и просил о том же для себя. Мечтал о миссионерстве в языческих странах, где мог бы пламенем, горевшем в его сердце, зажечь искру веры в душах дикарей. Горше всего ему представлялось служение в захолустье, где церковь становится местом, в котором всезнающие кумушки смакуют местные сплетни, а их мужьям бутылка вина заменяет причастие и мессу.  
  
Джон говорил о своих терзаниях наставнику, епископу Йоркскому, и, по его совету, молился о сочувствии к людям, таком же огромном, как у Христа, отдавшего свою жизнь за всех, никого не исключая из своего сердца.  
  
\- Верь, мой мальчик. И делай то, во что веришь. Совершай добро во имя Господа и смотри на каждого человека, как на его отражение. Ибо не тебе дано судить их. А только любить.

Джон благодарно поцеловал епископский перстень, задыхаясь от мудрости и простоты сказанной истины.  
  
Наставник мягко улыбнулся.

\- У тебя страстная душа, Джон. Ты сможешь достичь всего, чего захочешь. В твоих глазах я вижу преданную веру первых христиан, с улыбкой шагающих в пасть дикого зверя. И мучеников, умирающих с именем Господа на устах. И… завидую тебе, мальчик мой.

\- Отче?... – Джон непонимающе поднял взгляд. Епископ усмехнулся и погладил его по руке.

\- Да-да, завидую. Во мне уже нет того огня. Да и не уверен, был ли когда-нибудь… - его светлые голубые глаза устремились к горизонту, словно ко временам своей молодости. Джон привстал от волнения.

\- Вы так мудры! Каждое ваше слово – сокровище, пропитанное высшим смыслом, словно свет растворяющим мои сомнения. –

Епископ вновь перевёл на него взгляд и усмехнулся.

\- Я рад, что могу помогать тебе, Джон. И буду делать это, пока хватит сил, пока смогу дать тебе хоть крупицу знаний, пока… ты сам будешь хотеть этого.

\- О чём вы? Я всегда буду слушать ваши уроки… - священник остановил его жестом, слегка приподняв руку.

\- Наступит момент, и твой пытливый ум, твоя страстная душа потребуют совсем иных знаний, которых я… увы, дать не смогу… Но на всё воля Божья. А теперь… ступай. Я немного вздремну.  
  
Таким он и остался в памяти Джона – мудрым и мягким, сидящим в кресле на балконе и задумчиво глядящим вдаль. Даже его смерть была чем-то вроде откровения. Джон смотрел на светлое, спокойное лицо с той же неизменной полуулыбкой на тонких губах и чувствовал не холодное дыхание смерти, а смирение и тихую радость. Этот великий человек и в своей смерти оставил ему мудрое поучение.  
  
Читая письмо, переданное ему после похорон, Джон вновь слышал мягкий голос наставника:

«Джон, мальчик мой. Если ты читаешь это письмо, значит, Господь призвал к себе мою душу. Я уже чувствую приближение вечного покоя и с нетерпением, несвойственным моему возрасту, жду этого нового знания. Ничто уже не держит меня здесь – всё, что я мог дать, я отдал миру. От тебя я тоже не утаил ни крупицы знания. Одно только тревожит меня, заставляя торопиться с завершением моих земных дел, - твоя дальнейшая судьба.

Тебе нужен наставник. Мы уже говорили об этом, но я долго думал, в чьи же руки тебя доверить. Поверь, я не отношусь к тебе, как к ребёнку. Но, чтобы развить твой потенциал, укрепить веру и сочувствие, нужен мудрый и терпеливый учитель. Кто-то с таким же, как ты, складом ума. Кто-то глубокий и сильный.

Когда я подумал обо всех этих качествах, одно лишь имя всплыло в моей памяти, и я сразу же написал этому человеку. Это отец Пьетро из монастыря братьев-францисканцев во Фьезоле. Я знал его во время своей миссии в Италии, и нас связывали очень тёплые отношения. На моё письмо он тут же ответил, что будет рад оказать мне услугу и взять тебя под своё покровительство. Кроме того, тебе будет позволено жить в монастыре, пока ты сочтёшь нужным. А после отец Пьетро обещал мне способствовать твоему продвижению, если ты, конечно, не изберёшь для себя иной путь. Я знаю, Италия уже тронула твое сердце, а Тоскана станет твоим истинным домом. Я искренне в этом убежден, поскольку знаю тебя достаточно давно, и, надеюсь, неплохо.  
Я могу уйти спокойно, зная, что ты в надёжных руках. Прислушивайся к советам Пьетро и к своему сердцу. Я верю в тебя, мой мальчик.  
Пусть Господь благословит тебя».  
  
Джон смахнул слёзы благодарности, спрятал письмо в Библию и, не имея других родственников или близких, через два дня после похорон отбыл на корабле в Италию, в монастырь Сан-Франческо во Фьезоле.

  
3

Сойдя с почтовой кареты в деревушке милях в двух от монастыря, Джон вздохнул с облегчением и зашагал в направлении, подсказанном ему деревенскими жителями. Свежий воздух горной Тосканы и твёрдая земля под ногами вернули ему уверенность и равновесие, слегка нарушенное двумя девицами, ехавшими вместе с ним в карете. Не то, чтобы они смутили его ум или взволновали душу, но кокетливые ужимки и томные взгляды из-под ресниц лишали его того сравнительного уюта, которым он рассчитывал насладиться в небольшом путешествии. В Англии девушки с большим почтением относились к монашеской рясе.

Однако Италия, страна величайших умов и творцов всего прекрасного, что он знал, манила и интриговала его пытливую натуру. Поэтому-то сейчас, шагая по хорошо вымощенной дороге, он и чувствовал внезапный прилив вдохновения…

Джон был уверен, что его ум достаточно гибок, чтобы принять любые неожиданности. Хотя ему приходилось раз за разом отпускать свои оказавшиеся довольно жесткими идеи о том, как все должно быть, за две недели путешествия юноша научился смиряться с постоянным внутренним дискомфортом. А его живой и жаждущий впечатлений ум воистину наслаждался природой Италии и бесконечным солнцем, которое в Англии было редким подарком.

Чугунные монастырские ворота со скрипом отворились. Привратником оказался лысоватый послушник со слегка отрешённым взглядом.

\- Что привело тебя, брат мой?

\- Могу ли я увидеть отца Пьетро? – во взгляде привратника на секунду мелькнуло внимание. Он кивнул, приглашая Джона войти…  
  
Покой и мир воцарились в его душе. Все страсти и терзания казались теперь не более, чем облаками, лёгкими, как пух, и исчезающими так же быстро. Было только это бездонное небо над головой и такой же покой в сердце. Он чувствовал… отчего-то знал, что здесь, в этом монастыре, найдёт все ответы, растворит все мучающие его сомнения…

4

\- Брат Джон? – мягкий глубокий голос вывел его из задумчивости, но не испугал: казалось, будь у голубизны неба голос, он звучал бы именно так. Джон обернулся…  
  
Пьетро любил изучать лица. И считал, что неплохо овладел этим искусством. Вначале каждое из них было загадкой, таинством, откровением. Но со временем намёки, едва уловимые чёрты, морщинки, как кусочки витража становились на свои места, являя взору картину – великолепную или уродливую, грустную или карикатурно смешную. Теперь он читал лица, как раскрытую книгу, сразу представляя себе людские пороки и слабости.  
  
Но сейчас… все было намного сложнее.

Послушник перед ним был не просто молод, как писал епископ. Он был юн. Всё в нём дышало юностью – светлый высокий лоб, тёмная, невыцветшая голубизна глаз редкого оттенка предгрозового неба, тонкий нос, мягкая теплота линий, ещё не ожесточенных ветрами жизни. В нём, однако же, не было угловатости, присущей юношам. Даже то, как он обернулся, как вскинул взгляд и почтительно склонил голову в знак приветствия, поражало мягкостью и простотой и, в то же время, едва уловимым благородством движений, присущем людям высшего сословия.

Епископ ничего не сказал о его происхождении…  
  
Но даже не это заинтересовало Пьетро. Он видел много влиятельных служителей церкви, равно как и простых братьев во Христе. Но что-то отличало этого мальчика от всех остальных. Может, внимательная пытливость тёмных глаз без малейшего оттенка раболепия, но с почтительным уважением. А может, едва заметная морщинка, лёгкая складка в углу рта, о причине появления которой он мог только догадываться. И страстное желание узнать всё об этом юноше буквально ошеломило его. Всё – от детских воспоминаний до причины, побудившей его посвятить себя Богу. Узнать, чем он живёт, о чём думает, что тревожит и смущает эту светлую голову, и откуда взялась эта складка, придающая его лицу едва уловимый оттенок… горечи? …печали?  
  
Все ощущения и догадки пронеслись в его мозгу за тот короткий миг, пока они изучали друг друга. Глаза в глаза. Как первое прикосновение. Потом Джон заговорил. Голос его тоже вполне соответствовал облику, не режа слух и не раздражая мальчишеской ломкостью.

\- Отец Пьетро?

Пьетро кивнул и протянул руку.

\- Это я.

\- Простите за внезапное вторжение… Епископ Йоркский, мой наставник, много говорил о вас…

Пьетро улыбнулся.

\- Правда? И как поживает Джулиан? Всё так же бодр и ироничен?

Лицо Джона застыло. Но лишь на миг, он быстро взял себя в руки.

\- Епископ умер… неделю назад.

Отец Пьетро на секунду закрыл глаза. Коснулся лба ладонью, творя крест.

\- Упокой Господь его душу. Я редко встречал людей такой большой души и столь сочувственных. Его мудрость была для меня неоценимым даром.

Джон кивнул.

\- Он заменил мне отца… и друга.  
  
С присущей ему проницательностью почувствовав, что юноша еще не готов говорить на эту тему, Пьетро жестом предложил ему пройтись.

\- Пойдёмте, я покажу вам ваше жилище.

Они вышли в сад и побрели по одной из песчаных дорожек, минуя миндальные деревья, и почти проталкиваясь сквозь этот густой, мощный аромат.

\- Путешествие было не слишком утомительным? – решив, что для первого впечатления времени было достаточно, прервал молчание Пьетро.

На губах молодого послушника мелькнуло что-то похожее на улыбку, хотя, возможно, это был всего лишь солнечный луч.

\- Вовсе нет. Отец Джулиан учил меня извлекать уроки из любой ситуации, каким бы трудным это не казалось.

\- Мудрый совет. – Пьетро жестом указал направление на развилке – они свернули в сторону от удушающего миндального запаха. 

\- Как и всё, чему он меня учил… - взгляд Джона стал слегка отрешённым.

Этот юноша вёл себя на редкость свободно для своего возраста. В нём не было подобострастия, которое обычно сквозило в каждом жесте юных «воспитанников». Пьетро подумал, что с таким нравом ему пришлось бы трудно, будь его наставником кто-то другой. Но Джулиан всегда ненавидел фальшь. И знал, кому поручить своё творение, чтобы уберечь это уникальное отношение к жизни, эту искреннюю жажду познания и пылкость веры.  
  
\- Давно вы решили посвятить себя Богу? – этот вопрос вырвался совершенно неожиданно и мало походил на нейтральные фразы первой беседы. Пьетро почувствовал его неуместность уже после того, как слова сорвались с губ, вынесенные потоком мыслей.

Но его собеседника, похоже, это не смутило. Напротив – Джон улыбнулся, будто услышал неожиданную похвалу.

\- Как только начал понимать, что мир вокруг – бесценный подарок Творца. Эта мысль потрясла, ошеломила меня, это было откровение. И благословение. А потом я осознал, что умение облегчать человеческие страдания – тоже дар, и я не могу пренебречь им.  
  
Пьетро несколько секунд молчал, обдумывая услышанное, затем посмотрел на юношу, словно сомневаясь, что столь мудрые слова сорвались с этих губ.

\- Это звучит достаточно просто, как и все истины. Вы действительно так чувствуете?

Джон, казалось, не понял вопроса и немного смутился.

Отец Пьетро часто ставил своих собеседников в тупик прямыми вопросами, в которых они искали тайный подтекст и пытались выкрутиться, переходили в чуждую им сферу – и потому быстро запутывались в собственных аргументах. К несчастью (или к счастью) для него, Джон не искал подвоха и не боялся показаться наивным.

\- Да. Но… мне ещё нужно многое узнать, так много сомнений растворить в душе. Я лишь в начале пути…

\- И чего же вы хотите, друг мой? Кем видите себя в конце своих поисков?  
  
Этот вопрос тоже был нелёгким, Пьетро знал это, видел по чуть заметному напряжению на лице собеседника. Молчание, однако, длилось недолго.

\- Я надеюсь стать хорошим пастырем.

Пьетро усмехнулся.

\- Неплохо. Вы амбициозны?

\- Я… не совсем понимаю…

\- Епископский перстень, кардинальская шапка, возможно – тиара Папы?

Внезапная резкость в словах отца Пьетро поставила Джона в тупик. Он понимал, что это своего рода испытание, проверка, и тем более сомневался в том, что может говорить начистоту. Раньше его это не волновало. Но то было с отцом Джулианом – человеком, знавшем его душу, наставником, перед которым он не должен был притворяться кем-то другим, тем более что это было бесполезно. А сейчас, кажется, решалось его будущее. Он видел это в непреклонном взгляде небесно-голубых глаз – взгляде внимательном до пронзительности, взгляде человека непримиримого к слабости и лицемерию. Возможно, именно этот взгляд и решил всё. Джон отбросил сомнения.  
  
\- Моё желание – служить Богу там, где я нужнее всего.

\- Даже если придётся открывать божественные истины тёмным язычникам?

\- Я мечтаю об этом! – по блеску глаз, по пылкости в его голосе отец Пьетро догадался, что это не пустые слова. И мягко улыбнулся, давая понять, что испытание пройдено.

\- Что ж, давайте отложим разговор о вашем будущем до лучших времён. Думаю, вы всё же устали и не расположены к философским дискуссиям.

\- Что вы, это доставляет мне истинное удовольствие.

\- Как и мне. Значит впереди у нас много приятных и познавательных бесед, так ведь? - Джон кивнул.

– Вот мы и пришли.  
  
Их взгляду открылась небольшая часовня, скрытая до этого густыми кронами деревьев. В её архитектуре не было массивности монастырских стен и собора. Казалось, здесь работала рука другого мастера. В ней поселилась какая-то мягкость, несвойственная остальным строениям: песчаные стены, своды окон с тёмными витражами, медный колокол в окружении стайки голубей.

\- Ваше жилище.

Они спустились вниз по каменным ступеням, утопавшим в кустах розмарина. Отец Пьетро откинул заржавевшую щеколду и толкнул дверь. Она отворилась с лёгким скрипом. Внутри оказалось достаточно уютно – ни плесени на стенах, ни запаха сырости. Место не было заброшенным, будто его покинули совсем недавно. Словно читая мысли Джона, отец Пьетро пояснил:

\- Здесь жил наш старый звонарь. Господь взял к себе его душу, а новый предпочитает находиться поближе к собору. Тут сухо и тепло. И достаточно уединения для размышлений, а это, насколько я могу догадываться, немаловажно для вас, Джон?

Прервав изучение скромного убранства комнаты, юноша улыбнулся.

\- Благодарю вас, отец Пьетро.

\- Тогда… отдыхайте. А завтра жду вас к утренней мессе. 

5

Гладкие, отполированные временем и часами преданных молитв бусины чёток плавно скользили между тонкими пальцами, словно совершая одним им известный танец, ритуал, облегчающий душу и дарящий успокоение. На Флорентийскую долину спускались мягкие июльские сумерки. Пьетро стоял у окна, прикрыв веки. Его губы чуть заметно шевелились. Солнце, прячась за монастырские стены, последним прикосновением окрасило его черты в тёплые тона, смягчая тени и угловатости. Он любил молиться на закате, находя в этом очарование и гармонию, неведомую сумрачным рассветам. Когда день близится к завершению, а душа просит лишь мира и покоя, молитва льётся так искренне…   
  
В дверь постучали. Получив разрешение, в келью вошёл молодой монах.

\- Джованни? – вошедший опустил взгляд, извиняясь за непрошенный визит.

\- Отче... мою душу гнетут сомнения...

Вздох Пьетро был едва уловим. Джованни, кажется, находил одному ему понятное удовольствие в исповеди. Порой Пьетро даже думалось, что он совершает все свои мелкие прегрешения с лёгким оттенком удовлетворения от мысли о будущем искуплении. И чем суровее оно было, тем более просветлённым ставало его лицо.  
  
\- Простите, что прервал вашу молитву…

\- Ты ведь пришёл поговорить о чём-то важном? – подобная прямота несколько смутила Джованни. Его веки дрогнули – жест покорности, который почему-то показался Пьетро похожим на женское кокетство.

\- Греховные сны терзают меня…

\- Плоть слаба, но дух силён, Джованни. Молись и проси у Господа смирения.

\- Моя молитва искренна, отче… - внезапно послушник опустился на колени и прижался лбом к руке священника. – Но… Вашими устами Господь говорит со мной. Ваша мудрость озаряет мой путь. Я ничтожен, но в ваших словах черпаю веру и глубокое понимание.  
  
Этот порыв неприятно удивил Пьетро. Он мягко выдернул кисть из влажных пальцев.

\- Встань и преклоняй свои колени лишь в молитве. Я слуга Его, как и ты.

Джованни поднял глаза, в которых читалось смущение, и встал. Не находя в себе желания прервать молчание, которое его собеседник нарушить боялся, Пьетро на несколько секунд погрузился в созерцание цветов закатного неба. Затем сжалился над незадачливым визитёром.

\- Почитай жизнеописание святого Стефана. Завтра придёшь и расскажешь о своих мыслях.

В глазах Джованни загорелся восторг и благодарность на грани обожания.

\- Благодарю вас, отче!

\- Иди с Богом.

6

Послушники и монахи, осеняя себя крестным знамением, по одному и группками покидали пропитанную ладаном прохладу собора, выныривая в яркий свет июльского утра. Лишь единицы не торопились: кто-то искал ответа на свои молитвы, вглядываясь в строгие лики святых, взирающие с образов; другие же, столпившись у кафедры, ждали откровения от своего пастыря, чья проповедь была сегодня особенно проникновенной. Отец Пьетро говорил страстно и убеждённо, как никогда: говорил о любви Бога к человеку – огромной и непостижимой порой, но являющейся основой и первопричиной сущего. Наконец, почти вся паства разошлась, остался лишь один молодой послушник, который во время проповеди сосредоточенно сдвинув брови, слушал пояснения отца Пьетро.  
  
Джон стремился понять так много, но сейчас, когда мог подойти, как и все, вдруг осознал, что вопросы исчезли, испарились из его возбуждённого ума. Слова приора о любви стали откровением, развеяли сомнения – явные и невысказанные, и благодарность тёплой волной затопила его сердце.  
Отец Джулиан был прав, направив его сюда – учитель знал его лучше, чем он сам, знал, что может тревожить и смущать юное сердце, и позаботился о своём достойном преемнике.  
  
\- Ты впервые на мессе, брат? – Джон был слишком погружён в мысли и не заметил, что беседа настоятеля и молодого монаха закончилась и последний – юноша его лет с несколько женственными чертами лица – подошёл и присел на скамью рядом. Немного раздосадованный тем, что задумался и не смог поговорить с отцом Пьетро, который уже ушел, Джон всё же сумел скрыть это, мягко улыбнувшись подошедшему.

\- Нет, но столь вдохновенной проповеди слышать не приходилось.

Послушник протянул руку.

\- Я – брат Джованни. – Джон пожал ее, назвавшись, и невольно бросив взгляд в сторону исповедальни, куда, судя по всему, ушёл настоятель. – Ждёшь отца Пьетро? Он казался немного уставшим, вероятно ушёл к себе. Не стоит его беспокоить.

Что-то в этом вежливом внимании и вполне естественном совете казалось не совсем искренним – Джон даже не понимал, что именно его тревожило.

\- Что ж, тогда я просто помолюсь.

\- Отец Пьетро – душа этого места. В его словах каждый находит для себя истину и озарение благодатью божьей. Я сам часто ищу его совета в часы запутанности. Ты ведь тоже за этим здесь, брат?

\- Для меня путь преодоления запутанности лежит через молитву, но я действительно хотел поблагодарить отца Пьетро за проповедь, на многое открывшую мне глаза. Но раз его нет… Не будет ли моя молитва здесь нарушением ваших обычаев?

Вопрос был задан всё с той же мягкой полуулыбкой, но явно содержал желание поскорее остаться в одиночестве. Это было трудно не заметить.

\- Пусть Господь благословит тебя, брат. – Джованни слегка склонил голову, всем видом выражая благочестивое смирение. Затем зашагал к выходу, почти неслышно ступая по каменному полу.  
  
Оставшись наедине со своими мыслями, Джон потратил несколько мгновений на попытку вернуть то радужное состояние, в котором пребывал после проповеди. Но, вскоре осознав безуспешность этого занятия, погрузился в молитву.  
  


7

Головная боль не давала забыть о себе, раз за разом пульсирующими волнами перетекая от висков к лобной части и затылку. Она мешала сосредоточиться и, что самое неприятное, - раздражала. Он-то надеялся, что одиночество и пара абзацев из святого Августина вернут его в норму, но верное лекарство не помогало.  
  
Что случилось сегодня, когда он привычными, почти потерявшими смысл словами начал утреннюю мессу? А произошло то, о чём он так много слышал, читал в жизнеописаниях отцов церкви и даже не мечтал испытать на собственном опыте. Озарение. Свет в сердце. Благодать.  
Говоря привычные уху, как приветствие и прощание, слова «Бог есть любовь», Пьетро на секунду замер – миг, растянувшийся в Абсолют.  
  
Что-то…кто-то… чьи-то глаза в толпе внимающих ему монахов – ясные, пронизанные спиралями того света, о котором он говорил. И так искренне, так просто, так… божественно! Лишь секунду он медлил, собираясь с силами – физическими и душевными, - чтобы справиться с затопившим всё существо, взявшимся невесть откуда светом. А как только обрёл дыхание, заговорил. Пламенно. Искренне. Не имея сил остановиться, предать этот божественный дар. Ища те глаза и почти ощущая зависимость, потому что… они могли принадлежать только одному человеку.  
  
Позже, после проповеди, когда тело всё ещё казалось невесомым, а в мозгу после той яркой вспышки воцарился блаженный покой, Пьетро задержался, не ушёл к себе сразу же, остался отвечать на вопросы братьев, вряд ли отдавая себе отчёт, чего ждет… Надеясь на... что-то смутное.

Но ничего не случилось. Только отрешённые, смиренно внимающие ему глаза монахов. Так привычно, благочестиво и… пусто. И не менее пустая исповедь Джованни, который даже в истории жизни святого Стефана нашёл доказательства слабости своей веры и благодатную почву для сомнений. Отложив книгу и сжав на секунду виски тонкими пальцами, Пьетро вышел из сумрачной тишины исповедальни. И замер.

Лучи солнца, напоённые радугой витражей, чертили косые нити в сумрачно-серой прохладе собора. И обиталище душ и молитвенных призывов обретало странную живость, почти жизнерадостность. Время остановилось, любуясь этой неожиданной красотой – даже пылинки в косых лучах замерли в восхищении…  
  
На скамье сидел юноша, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте. Его губы беззвучно шевелились, полуопущенные ресницы подрагивали, в откинутых со лба тёмных прядях запутался редкий солнечный туман. Он молился в одиночестве. В его чертах не было ни показного экстаза, ни окаменелости, присущей молящимся, слишком глубоко ушедшим в себя и позабывшим цель своего занятия. Это юное лицо было на редкость живым и одухотворённым. Да, именно так – одухотворённым, сотворённым и окрылённым духом Божьим, которому он внимал сейчас.  
  
Смотреть на это было подобно таинству. И Пьетро смотрел, уже во второй раз за утро чувствуя, как тепло и необъяснимая радость растекается по телу. Причина этой радости тревожила и грела душу одновременно. Стоило, конечно, уйти, заняться чем-то и не мешать столь искренней молитве, но картина была слишком вдохновляющей. Похожее благоговение ошеломило его впервые в Ватикане, когда купол божественной Капеллы раскрылся над ним подобно крыльям ангелов. И вот теперь здесь, в родном монастыре, где ему был знаком каждый камень.  
  
Наконец, сцепленные пальцы разжались и коснулись высокого лба, творя крест. Ещё секунда – и взгляд, наполненный ясным огнем, остановился на нем, узнавая…

\- Отец Пьетро? – удивление, радость и – да! Именно тот свет!

\- Джон, - улыбка, шаг вперёд. – Прости, что помешал твоей молитве.

Чётки в руках опять ожили, скользя под ласкающими, едва заметными движениями пальцев.

\- Вы не помешали, я просто… ваша проповедь меня потрясла. Кажется, все перевернулось и лишилось привычных опор. И теперь мне нужно как-то разложить это…

\- Хочешь поговорить о любви Господней?  
  


8

Как много света могут излучать глаза, если душа - открытая и искренняя – сияет в их глубине! По-настоящему искренний взгляд пьют глаза и тело, все существо. Когда тонкие струйки синего цвета окутывают подобно прохладной волне или порыву летнего ветра и проходят сквозь, вибрируют внутри мелодией старинного гимна.  
  
\- Хочешь поговорить о любви?..

Синий луч взгляда прерван – смущение легло на ресницы едва уловимым трепетом.

\- Сегодня я совершенно по-другому услышал слова «Бог есть любовь» - так ново и, кажется, впервые правильно. Значит ли это, что раньше я не вдумывался в них?  
  
Пьетро слегка прищурился, в его глазах заискрилось что-то похожее на одобрение. Этот вопрос смягчил тревожащее чувство встречи с непостижимым и придавал происходящему такой необходимый оттенок реальности.

\- Ты сам можешь ответить на свой вопрос. Я тебе лишь немного помогу. Идём.  
  
Они поднимались по каменным ступеням колокольни – прохладным серым камням, истёртым временем и сотнями благочестивых ног. Винтовой подъём казался бесконечным, ожидание чего-то – окрыляющим. Наконец, показались чугунные колпаки колоколов, словно пойманные и связанные чьей-то предусмотрительной рукой. Пьетро сделал приглашающий жест, предлагая юноше осмотреться.  
  
Колокольня была не очень высока, но достаточно, чтобы окрестности монастыря, с которыми Джон уже освоился, открылись ему в новом свете. Аккуратные дорожки, выныривающие из зелёного моря, походили на тонкие следы прутика на влажном песке. Цветущий миндаль, олеандр и лаванда бело-розово-сиреневой пеной окутывали сероватые постройки монастыря, смягчая углы и, как уверенные штрихи, сделанные рукой мастера.

\- Ты ходил привычной дорогой, постепенно запоминая каждый куст, каждый поворот тропинки, день за днём по кусочку создавая в памяти эту картину. Вот ты уже уверен, что всё знаешь об этом месте, чувствуешь его. Но внезапно что-то происходит – я предлагаю тебе совершенно иной взгляд: Как это видится мне, и как я хочу, чтобы ты увидел.  
  
Джон продолжал впитывать впечатления с жадностью, свойственной юным и пылким натурам. Это было ново и волнующе. Осязал ветер, запутавшийся в волосах и лёгкой тканью трепещущий на лице, приносящий ароматы июльских цветов и едва уловимый запах ладана.

\- Теперь понимаешь?.. - Джон лишь кивнул, не в силах отвести взгляд. В голос, словно сотканный из ветра, звуков и запахов, вплелась лёгкая хрипотца.

\- Что ты чувствуешь?

\- Любовь… Везде. Это… благословение!  
  
Он обернулся так неожиданно, что Пьетро не успел придать лицу выражение внимательной сдержанности. Прежде неведомое ощущение обнажённости накатило внезапно – искренность этого мальчика была неподдельной, настоящей, а он, кажется, не мог принять этот бесценный дар. –

\- Неужели вы действительно так видите? Так… совершенно…  
  
…Он так привык носить многоликую маску, пряча свое настоящее лицо, словно опасаясь ожогов. Свыкся и сросся, легко играя роли, которые сам себе придумал. И в лицах других видел то же, соглашаясь на эту игру и принимая ее, как непреложный порядок. Так уж все устроено, и хорошо – ведь так безопаснее. И вдруг оказалось так легко взглянуть в чьи-то открытые и светлые глаза и увидеть в них именно то, что там есть – искренность, а не искать подвоха или ловушки. Увидеть и поверить – так ли сложно?..  
  
Пьетро вздохнул, будто очнувшись ото сна. Он не был готов к этой болезненной искренности: юноша совершенно не умел скрывать то, что творилось внутри. На подобную открытость было бы слишком жестоко слукавить, а говорить о том, что на самом деле чувствовал, Пьетро не мог – из боязни ли напугать или просто оттого, что не уяснил природу своего смятения даже для себя?  
  
Джон с лёгким недоумением следил, как на лице наставника воодушевление сменяется лёгкой рассеянностью, которую достаточно быстро вытесняет странный, непривычный оттенок иронии, даже снисходительности.

\- Совершенно, говоришь? Так ли? Что ты слышал, что ты знаешь о совершенстве? Что оно для тебя? Молитвенный экстаз? Часы уединения? Этого мало.

\- Что… вы хотите услышать?.. – Пьетро то и дело ловил себя на том, что наслаждается каждым душевным движением собеседника, его незамутнённым восприятием мира, и эти мысли отнюдь не помогали сосредоточиться, напротив… - Я знаю мало, но на всё воля Божья.  
  
«Возьми себя в руки. Чего ты добиваешься? А сам-то ты что знаешь обо всём этом?» - мысль охладила пылающий мозг, благо, он ещё в совершенстве умел контролировать внешние проявления эмоций. Мягкая улыбка изогнула изящную линию губ.

\- Ты глубоко чувствуешь, Джон, а это очень важно, хотя иногда и приносит больше сомнений. Но познание истины состоит не лишь из чувственного опыта, который мы получаем во время молитвы. Есть ещё ум – то, что даровал нам Господь для познания Его величия. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты немного поразмыслил вот над чем: Бог создал мир по одному Ему известному плану. Всё многообразие Вселенной лишь доказывает всемогущество Господа. Но вот вопрос: какое же место во всём этом грандиозном плане занимает Зло? И что есть Грех – зло или слабость? Ты ведь знаешь, что значит «божье попущение»? – Джон кивнул.

\- Это о выборе, дарованном каждому человеку…

На лице отца Пьетро мелькнуло одобрение.

\- Хорошо. Я бы хотел узнать твои мысли по этому поводу. Не спеши, у нас есть время.  
  


9

"Зачем необходимо Божье попущение? Соломон утверждал, что «Бог создал человека самостоятельным в своих решениях». То есть, предоставил ему возможность самому оценивать свои поступки, выбирая между добром и злом. Божье попущение необходимо для природного равновесия.  
  
Святой Августин утверждал, что «из совокупности добра и зла состоит удивительная красота Вселенной. То, что называется скверным, находится в известном порядке, стоит на своём месте, помогая лучше выделяться добру. Добро представляется более значимым, если его можно сравнить со злом».  
  
Если сам Бог допускает Зло, то с кого же спрашивать? Чёрт грешит из честолюбивых замыслов, по своей личной инициативе. Человек грешит, страдая от Дьявола, при попустительстве Бога. Где причина Зла: в Божьем невмешательстве, кознях Дьявола или действиях самого человека? Бесспорно, человек должен нести ответственность за свои поступки, так как разумное создание имеет власть над тем, что совершает, через свою волю.  
  
Почему же при Божьем попущении один должен страдать по вине другого? Иногда Бог наказывает без вины, но не без основания. Основанием может быть, например, желание проверить крепость их веры. Поэтому такие испытания необходимы для праведников, как проверка стойкости веры, на пути к будущему блаженству".

Джон опустил перо и недовольно потер переносицу. Все написанное было непреложной истинной, которую он, как прилежный ученик, зазубрил ещё в семинарии. Но эти сухие книжные слова не вызывали в его сердце живого понимания и отклика. Что-то оставалось скрытым - какая-то деталь, маленькое звено, которое соединит все в единую связную картину. Он отчаянно искал это и не мог найти. И ещё тягостней было то, что он хотел открыть глубину своего понимания приору, чтобы увидеть в глазах наставника одобрение. А понимания не было. И это лишало его покоя.

В последнее время это стало важной потребностью, почти навязчивой идеей. Компания отца Пьетро, его глубокий живой ум и невероятные знания наряду с исключительной проницательностью будоражили Джона. Его дни наполнились смыслом и живой энергией их встреч. И, казалось, наставнику это общение тоже было приятно. Об этом Джон мог судить лишь по скудным признакам, скорее лёгким отблескам, которые иногда зажигались в темных глазах. В остальном же настоятель был внимательно сдержан. Его искренне интересовало мнение и мысли Джона, и в споре, увлекаясь, он становился ясен и пронзителен, как утреннее солнце.

Джон жаждал таких моментов. Он впитывал и несся в потоке этой несокрушимой логики и неожиданных доводов, испытывая подлинный интеллектуальный экстаз. Он забывал, где находится и с кем говорит. Но затем что-то менялось - отец Пьетро как будто просыпался, его взгляд застывал на секунду, и дальше они переставали быть равными.  
  


10

Пьетро вспомнил их сегодняшний разговор. Один из многих - бесценных жемчужин на четках его сердца. В эти минуты он забывался, неожиданно найдя в столь юном уме такую глубокую тягу к знаниям и смелость суждений. Джон слушал и слышал. Он был цепок в фактах и безукоризненно точен в логике. К тому же, гибок и умел признавать ошибки без малейшего недовольства. Идеальный ученик, о котором можно лишь мечтать. Драгоценный подарок Джулиана. Он должен дать мальчику все, что может, наполнить и воспитать это неугомонное сердце. Мог ли он быть взять на себя такую миссию? Впервые за долгое время сомнения овладели его умом. Что если он допустит ошибку? Что если этот огонь угаснет? И так ли чиста его собственная мотивация? Порой Пьетро не мог отделаться от смущающего чувства, что эгоистично пытается слепить из самого качественного и тончайшего материала прекрасный шедевр лично для себя. Тогда он начинал корить себя за недостаток смирения. Однако после очередной исповеди Джованни убеждался в том, что в жизни предостаточно людей, испытывающих его смирение. И что вполне заслужил этот подарок судьбы.  
  
У него появилась привычка подходить к окну в полдень, когда братья расходились с мессы, и наблюдать, как тонкая фигура энергично направляется к старой часовне сквозь заросли монастырского сада. Джону, казалось, всегда было чем себя занять. Он успевал выполнять повседневные обязанности, возложенные на братьев. Иногда даже заменял кого-то, не теряя при этом энтузиазма, как будто не тер полы на кухне, а занимался самым вдохновляющим делом в своей жизни. Пьетро попытался несколько раз пристыдить отлынивающих от работы монахов, однако быстро понял, что так только навредит юноше. Джон мог постоять за себя, но при этом никто никогда не видел на его лице ни тени угрюмости или скуки. Он был рад помочь, но не заискивал, был дружелюбен, но не навязчив. Поэтому очень скоро у него появились друзья. Более того, кажется, он стал всеобщим любимцем - от старшего ключника до повара. Пьетро с тихой радостью и каким-то щемящим чувством гордости наблюдал за этим. Такое отношение к юноше позволяло ему общаться с ним так часто, как возможно, не опасаясь создать тому репутацию любимчика. Ведь раз все его любят, то чем необычно такое же отношение со стороны настоятеля?  
  
Один только Джованни, кажется, не разделял общей очарованности Джоном. Он часто позволял себе язвительные замечания и использовал малейшую возможность, чтобы указать на воображаемые промахи молодого брата по вере. К счастью, Джованни мало кто воспринимал всерьез, так что и здесь Пьетро мог расслабиться и не вмешиваться. Хотя это и давалось ему непросто. У Джона же эти мелкие придирки вызывали лишь улыбку или приподнятые брови - в редких случаях.  
  
В свободное от работы время он усиленно учился. Маленькая часовня превратилась в логово настоящего книжного червя. Поначалу Пьетро подбрасывал юноше то, что могло бы его заинтересовать, но вскоре понял, что тот не нуждается в подсказках. Его жадная до знаний натура не знала покоя ни днём, ни ночью. В верхнем окошке под крышей, где гнездились дикие голуби, часто желтел отблеск свечей, которые Джон сжигал в огромных количествах. Нужно бы ему сказать о том, что подобная расточительность монастырю не по карману, но Пьетро не мог себя заставить это сделать.  
  
Джон переводил трактаты и жизнеописания мучеников с латыни, он умело составил каталог всех миниатюр и свитков, скопившихся в монастырской библиотеке. Он где-то добывал редкие труды философов церкви и забрасывал Пьетро вопросами, порой довольно смелыми для его возраста.  
Возможно, никто бы не выразил это вслух, но появление Джона явно принесло свежий поток воздуха под затхлые и устоявшиеся своды монастыря. Пьетро начинал задумываться о том, что вскоре этому неутомимому уму станет тесно в скромной фьезольской обители и он начнет искать других высот. Какой бы теплой ни была его привязанность к отцу-настоятелю, она не сможет долго держать его в этих стенах. И Пьетро придется отпустить его. Сможет ли он?  
  



	2. Кто знает мою душу

1

Джон опустил очередную стопку книг на стол, ко множеству других и, смахнув капли пота со лба, сел за стол. Все утро после молитвы он трудился в библиотеке и был вполне доволен результатом - жизнеописания святых теперь разложены в алфавитном порядке и вся пыль, их покрывавшая, теперь, кажется, собрана на его рясе. Библиотека находилась в маленькой комнате под колокольней и там было очень душно и тесно - не лучшее место для хранения старых текстов. Он давно хотел поговорить об этом с отцом Пьетро, но каждый раз, видя наставника, находил более важные вопросы.  
  
Сегодня же его тяжёлый труд был вознагражден - в пыльных завалах он откопал книгу по итальянскому искусству с гравюрами Микеланджело. Он планировал насладиться своим сокровищем сегодня после ужина. Вот только заглянет сейчас на секунду...  
  
В дверь постучали. Джон резко захлопнул книгу, как будто его застали за предосудительным занятием. Облачко пыли поднялось от желтоватых страниц и закружилось в закатном луче, проникающем из маленького окна под крышей.

\- Да, входите.

Дверь скрипнула и на пороге показался маленький брат Стефано, сгибающийся под тяжестью огромного ведра с водой. Он плюхнул его на пол, расплескав чуть ли не половину.

\- Ну вот, я принес. - он уселся на выступ в стене, куда не смог поставить ведро. - Брат Мартин сказал, что ты просил.  
  
Брат Мартин, монастырский повар, всегда старался чем-то побаловать Джона, после того, как тот помог ему вылечить боли в коленях. А Стефано всегда был рад убежать в старую часовню, отлынивая от надоевшей обязанности подрезать свечи. Джон улыбнулся и взъерошил рыжие космы малыша.

\- Спасибо, Стефано, но зачем же ты тянул такую тяжесть? Я бы сам забрал ведро на кухне. - Мальчик самодовольно хмыкнул.

\- Тоже мне тяжесть. - И тут же подбежал к столу с книгами. - Что ты сегодня нашел?

Джон едва успел вытащить из его рук старый фолиант.

\- Нет-нет-нет, тут нет ничего, что могло бы быть тебе интересно. - И решил переключить внимание ребенка. - Как прошел твой день?

Стефано тут же забыл о книгах, достал откуда-то из складок рясы кусок сухого хлеба и начал жевать.

\- У брата Мартина опять пригорела каша ("Что ж, придется сегодня снова идти спать без ужина", обречено подумал Джон). Кошка родила трёх котят. Приехал посланник к отцу Пьетро. А брат Джованни снова странно на меня смотрит. Что я ему сделал?

\- Посланник? И что он привез? - вырвалось у Джона. Стефано пожал плечами.

\- Письмо.

\- И что же отец Пьетро? Ты видел, как он его читал? - мальчик самодовольно кивнул. - Это были хорошие новости?

\- Нууу... Лицо у него было такое, как когда он разговаривает с братом Джованни. -

Джон нахмурился. Ни для кого не было секретом, как Джованни изводил настоятеля своими бесконечными исповедями, и как долг пастыря боролся в нем со здравым смыслом. Долг пока одерживал верх, но выражение лица настоятеля иногда выдавало его истинные чувства.  
  
Значит, известия не самые приятные. Он подавил лёгкое чувство тревоги, достал кусок утреннего козьего сыра и протянул Стефано.

\- Вот, возьми. Ты же кашу есть не сможешь, так ведь? - глаза мальчика загорелись, но потом в них мелькнуло сомнение.

\- А что же будешь есть ты?

\- А я люблю горелую кашу. - Стефано скорчил недоверчивую гримаску - такую забавную, что Джон расхохотался и снова протянул ему сыр. - Бери, я не голоден.

Голод все же пересилил заботу о друге и ребенок схватил ароматный кусок и впился в него зубами.

\- Спасибо, Джонни, ты самый лучший!

\- А теперь беги, мне нужно ещё поработать.  
  
Когда за мальчиком закрылась дверь, Джон всё ещё улыбался. Затем вспомнил о своем сокровище, которое удалось утаить от Стефано и быстро шагнул к столу. Не дело, если она будет здесь лежать - зайти может кто угодно. А книга очень далека от привычного чтения монастырской братии. Обязательно нужно спросить у отца Пьетро, откуда она взялась. Но пока... Любопытство взяло верх.  
  
Он слышал о великом Микеланджело, создавшем купол святая святых - собора Сан-Пьетро. В Йорке, в библиотеке отца Джулиана, четко систематизированной и всегда поддерживаемой в идеальном порядке, в разделе "Ватикан" стояла тонкая книжица, описывающая Собор и его сокровища. Там он впервые увидел "Пьету" и ощутил, как сжимается сердце и перехватывает дыхание. А "Сотворение Адама" в Сикстинской капелле и вовсе лишило его сна. Желание увидеть Ватикан стало мечтой, крепнущей и взращиваемой его неуёмной юношеской фантазией.  
  
Но найденная им сегодня книга была иной. В ней говорилось об искусстве, как о страсти, величайшем даре, огне, горящем в избранных. Он переворачивал желтоватые листы, читая о форме - вместилище духа, о секретах пропорций, о символах, вдыхающих божественный смысл в бренное тело. Он чувствовал, что дрожит, не в силах справиться с нахлынувшим восхищением и жадным любопытством. Он вдруг страстно захотел узнать все секреты, все тонкости этого невероятного мастерства, которое было сродни творению, какой бы кощунственной ни была эта мысль.  
  
Между двух последних страниц лежал лист, вырванный из другой книги. Юноша, заинтересовавшись, поднес его ближе к свече. На слегка истрепанной от долгого хранения странице тонкие черные линии гравюры сплелись в совершеннейшую форму. Джон назвал бы ее ангелом, но слишком много было в ней горячей жизни и мужественности. Это был Давид, ожидающий, предвкушающий и натянутый, как стрела, перед схваткой с Голиафом. При этом спокойствие и сила на его лице были подобны всей мощи океана в момент затишья перед бурей. Чем дольше Джон смотрел на это изображение, тем более живым оно становилось, как будто выходя из тесных границ гравюрных линий. И странное чувство неспокойного восторга зажглось где-то внутри, вспыхнув почти неуловимой искрой и тут же охватив все существо молодого послушника. Джон почувствовал, что ему не хватает дыхания, как пересыхает горло и начинают гореть щеки. Он ухватился за спинку стула, закрыл глаза и несколько секунд прислушивался к пульсации крови в висках. Затем вновь взглянул на рисунок и в странном оцепенении коснулся чуть шероховатой поверхности бумаги, почти готовясь ощутить под пальцами горячую кожу. Как?! Как это возможно? Как может простое сплетение линий создавать столь мощную иллюзию?  
  
Охваченный неожиданной идеей, Джон бросился к очагу, достав оттуда пару углей. Из кучи исписанных свитков вытащил один с чистой обратной стороной и замер, ещё не понимая, что будет делать дальше. После секундного размышления он провел уголком угля по бумаге - там тут же появилась тонкая черная линия. Лёгкое прикосновение пальцем слегка размазало резкость, создав лёгкую тень.  
  
Джон завороженно следил за этими метаморфозами, как будто немного со стороны, как будто кто-то руководил его движениями. Он повторил несколько линий, делая их разной толщины, размазывая с разным нажимом, перекрещивая, изгибая и наслаждаясь мягким скольжением угля по плотной бумаге. Вскоре вся свободная поверхность была изрисована, и он достал новый лист. Его не остановило, что это был доклад о божественном попущении, который он готовил для отца Пьетро. Перевернув его обратной стороной, юноша замер на секунду, затем безумная мысль заставила его броситься к принесённой малышом Стефано кадке с водой. Он поместил ее на лавку у стола, придвинул свечу поближе, пока не начал четко различать контуры своего лица.  
  
Джон долго изучал отражение, словно видя его впервые, отмечая, какие из линий были бы основными, а где хватило бы и тени. Затем пальцы скользнули к верёвке, служившей ему поясом. Распутав тугой узел, он позволил робе упасть до талии. Его худощавое юношеское тело за последние месяцы стало чуть сильнее, благодаря умеренным физическим нагрузкам на нем оформились мышцы. И хоть до совершенства Давида ему было далеко, цепкий взгляд юноши улавливал знакомые изгибы и выпуклости, а руки скользили по ним, запоминая.  
  
Вдруг какой-то треск за окном заставил его вздрогнуть и обернуться, в лёгкой панике натягивая на плечи рясу. Он прислушался. Звук не повторился, и Джон выдохнул, коря себя за пугливость. Всего лишь крысы. Однако продолжать изучение не стал. Задув догорающую свечу, все ещё взбудораженный и полный мыслей и эмоций, он лег на свое узкое ложе, натянув толстое войлочное одеяло - несмотря на теплую ночь, его бросало то в жар, то в холод. Стук сердца был очень громким, но сосредоточившись на его равномерных ударах через некоторое время юноша почувствовал, как усталость берет свое и благодатный сон заполняет метущийся ум мягкой теплотой. И даже мысль, что он пропустил вечернюю мессу, не смогла вырвать его из объятий наваливающегося сна. Последним в его сознании отчего-то возник отец Пьетро, стоящий на коленях у алтаря. В лучах закатного солнца он мог видеть контуры его фигуры - благородную посадку головы, в меру широкие плечи и узкие бедра. Вся его поза выражала благородное смирение, а тонкие кисти и пальцы, творящие крестное знамение, были так похожи на руки Давида...  
  


2

Пьетро стоял у окна своей кельи, в задумчивости потирая переносицу. Позвонили к вечерней, братья-монахи вереницей потянулись из столовой в собор. Настоятель машинально отметил, что Джона среди них не было. Хоть его голова была занята привезенным сегодня известием, отсутствие юного подопечного вплелось смутно-тревожным фоном в поток его размышлений. Джон пропускал мессу крайне редко... Никогда без причины. Возможно, он просто не заметил юношу, погруженный в свои тревоги. А подумать было о чем.  
  
Прибывший пополудни гонец привез письмо из Флоренции, от кардинала Содерини. С очередным поражением Альфонсо Неаполитанскому, за чьей спиной мрачно торжествуя стоял Папа Сикст, Лоренцо опять искал союзников и сейчас, полный обид и уязвленной гордости из-за вечно виляющих миланцев и занятых только собой венецианцев, на которых не мог положиться, видимо, осознавал безысходность своего положения и уже взвешивал перспективы мирных переговоров с Неаполем. Короля Ферранте всегда раздражало величие Флоренции с ее свободой нравов и творчества, которая распространялась безудержно, становясь воплощением нового мира, которому жестокий самодур Ферранте упорно противился. И унижение гордого Лоренцо, сделавшего шаг навстречу врагу, на которого он смотрел свысока, могло бы помочь спасти Флоренцию. Пьетро понимал все эти доводы и восхищался самоотверженностью Лоренцо, но, как и Содерини, не мог отделаться от тревожной мысли, что переговоры с таким человеком - дело бессмысленное и, более того, опасное.  
  
Содерини был хорошим другом Пьетро, они на многие вещи смотрели схожим образом. Вот только Бастиано, в отличие от него, не представлял своей жизни в глуши провинциального монастыря. Его влекла политика и бурлящая энергия придворной жизни. Потому он и был незаменимым человеком при дворе Лоренцо Великолепного. Сам Лоренцо его уважал и всегда прислушивался. Поэтому, если уж доводы Содерини не возымели действия, и Медичи все равно собирался ехать в Неаполь, его будет сложно переубедить. А именно об этом просил его Бастиано. Приехать во Флоренцию и поговорить с Лоренцо.  
  
Пьетро вернулся к столу и взял в руки распечатанное письмо. Всегда ровный почерк Содерини сейчас казался слегка скошенным вниз, как будто он очень спешил или был переполнен эмоциями. И то, и другое было сложно представить, так что тревога за друга и...ещё одного друга не давала настоятелю спокойно отложить эти вести из другого мира в сторону и, черкнув пару строк, вежливо отказаться, сославшись на сильную загруженность монастырскими делами.  
  
Он покинул Флоренцию 5 лет назад. Кто-то мог бы назвать это бегством или попыткой спрятаться от искушений. Но никто не знал истинной истории и репутация Пьетро была слишком безукоризненна, чтобы вызвать сплетни. Фьезоле стал его новым домом, тихим и понятным, вдали от суеты и интриг двора, вдали от раздирающих душу сомнений, вдали от Лоренцо...  
  
5 лет назад он был другим человеком - молодым, полным амбиций и страстей. Его жаждущий ум, совершенный в своей логике, впитывал знания подобно сухой земле. И ему было мало жёстких доктрин церкви, он хотел копать глубже, добираться до истоков явлений и причин событий. Он считал, что Бог даровал ему столь мощный инструмент не для того, чтобы растрачивать его потенциал впустую. Знание стало его Богом. Тогда он и встретил Лоренцо. Это случилось на одной из лекций Фичино - наставника молодого Медичи и основателя будоражившей в то время горячие умы Платоновской академии, созданной с лёгкой руки Козимо. Старый Медичи неизменно покровительствовал интеллектуалам, философам и поэтам, которых как магнитом притягивала столь благодатная почва. Желая сохранить свое наследие и уникальный свободный дух Флоренции, Козимо нашел любимому внуку самого лучшего учителя. Лоренцо преклонялся перед дедом и прилежно впитывал каждое слово Фичино. А тот собирал вокруг себя лучших. Это было вольное общество людей, влюбленных в Платона, из разных сословий и профессий, из разных местностей. Тут появлялись и духовные лица (сам Фичино был священником), даже каноники и епископы, много всякого рода светских людей, поэтов, живописцев, архитекторов, республиканских правителей и купцов. Эта Академия была чем-то средним между клубом избранных, ученой семинарией и религиозной сектой. Пришел туда и Пьетро, очарованный идеями Платона.  
  
Тогда, на лекции, он спросил о любви, как о проявлении Бога. Фичино замолчал на мгновение, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо спросившего. И затем сказал: "Любовь есть начало и конец, она – первый и последний из богов". Эта мысль ошеломила Пьетро. Он уже не слышал остаток лекции, пытаясь погрузиться в суть, используя все логические механизмы и приемы. Но суть ускользала, а природная красота этого утверждения очаровывала. В конце он задумчиво вышел из аудитории и побрел по арочной галерее к выходу, как вдруг его окликнули.  
\- Любовь есть начало и конец. Она - первый и последний из богов.  
  
Обернувшись, Пьетро увидел в глубине арки хорошо одетого молодого человека с глубоким и внимательным взглядом, высоким ясным лбом и четкими, выразительными чертами лица римских центурионов. На его губах играла лёгкая улыбка. Увидев на лице монаха невысказанный вопрос, молодой человек вышел из пролета арки и шагнул навстречу.  
\- Я знал, что вы все ещё об этом думаете. Я наблюдал за вами.  
\- Зачем? - вопрос вырвался прежде, чем Пьетро вспомнил о вежливости. Его новый знакомый искренне расхохотался, запрокинув голову.  
\- Простите мне мою навязчивость. - он протянул руку. - Я Лоренцо Медичи.  
Пьетро пожал крепкую и теплую ладонь, не совсем понимая, чего от него ожидают.  
\- Пьетро Акколти.  
\- Вы из францисканцев?  
Монах слегка развел руками, имея в виду свою одежду, которая указывала на его орден. Медичи очень внимательно, даже несколько невежливо изучал своего собеседника.  
\- Удивительно, кого только не привлекают идеи великого Фичино, - и тут же улыбнулся, так открыто и искренне, что Пьетро даже не успел обидеться на довольно двусмысленное замечание. - Я очень хотел бы услышать те мысли, которые так явно бродили в вашем уме весь остаток лекции. Готов заплатить по флорину за каждую. -  
\- Уверен, что вы погорячились. Можем сойтись на пополино*.  
*серебряный флорин в противопоставлении золотому.  
  
Этот слегка вызывающий, но остроумный разговор увлек Пьетро. Как и все их последующие беседы и бесконечные прогулки по садам Медичи. У Лоренцо был жадный до знаний ум и бурлящая внутренняя сила, которая притягивала к нему людей. Он был щедр и великодушен. Мог в порыве эмоций сказать резкость, но тут же смягчал ее совершенно ребяческой улыбкой. А их интеллектуальные баталии Пьетро до сих пор вспоминал с лёгкой тоской... Несмотря на все случившееся потом, Лоренцо был близким ему по духу и по уму. И пусть их общение прервалось, Пьетро не мог позволить Медичи пойти на столь глупое самопожертвование. Он должен поехать.

Приняв решение, настоятель успокоился. Взяв Библию, он направился на вечернюю мессу.  
  


3

Джона не было на мессе. Пьетро заметил это сразу же, войдя в сумеречную прохладу собора, озаряемую теплыми отблесками свечей. Тревога вернулась и не покидала его на протяжение всей молитвы. Что-то случилось. Он заболел? Это было единственное напрашивающееся разумное объяснение, но с утра юноша был бодр и весел. Что же тогда? Нужно спросить, видел ли его кто-то. А ещё лучше сходить в часовню самому. Он видел не сводящего с него глаз Джованни и размышлял, как же избежать его навязчивого внимания после мессы. Завершив пение последним "Амен", Пьетро прикрыл глаза, перебирая бусины четок. Монахи оставались неподвижны, ожидая его наставлений.  
  
\- Братья, долг пастыря вынуждает меня отправиться во Флоренцию. Надеюсь, что пробуду там недолго. В мое отсутствие все вопросы будет решать брат Франческо. - Монастырский казначей склонил голову. - Вас же прошу заботиться друг о друге, трудиться и помнить о том, что молитва - есть наша беседа с Господом, которая укрепляет и дарует вдохновение в любых горестях. Бог с вами!  
Монахи стали расходиться. Все, кроме Джованни.  
  
\- Отче... - Пьетро понял, что уйти быстро ему не удастся. Его лёгкий вздох разочарованного смирения могли заметить только ангелы.

\- Слушаю тебя, Джованни.

\- Вы уезжаете... Как надолго?

\- Ещё не знаю. Это будет зависеть от успеха моей поездки.

\- Могу ли я спросить, что случилось?

\- Ничего такого, что должно бы встревожить тебя. - Джованни ответ не удовлетворил, но пока он думал, как ещё задержать настоятеля, Пьетро позвал казначея.

\- Брат Франческо, мне нужно оставить тебе кое-какие инструкции. - Франческо кивнул и они оба направились к выходу, но Джованни все же каким-то извращённым интуитивным чутьем почувствовал больное место настоятеля.

\- Отец Пьетро, что-то брата Джона не видно было на сегодняшней мессе.  
  
Пьетро замер на секунду, затем обернулся, надеясь, что закипающий внутри гнев не успеет стать явным.

\- Джованни, до моего возвращения ты напишешь свои размышления на тему смирения и смиренномудрости. Обратись к житиям святых.

Лицо Джованни слегка вытянулось, но он покорно склонил голову и больше не осмелился испытывать терпение настоятеля.  
Быстро уладив все вопросы с Франческо, который был сообразительным и немногословным - добродетели, которые настоятель очень ценил в людях, - Пьетро выждал немного, пока все разойдутся по своим кельям и вышел в монастырский сад. Свежесть вечера, пахнущего миндалем и розмарином, - из-за нее он всегда любил прогулки после заката. Это был итог дня - спокойный и весомый, когда все тревоги растворялись до утра и оставалось только ароматное безмолвие сада.  
  
Но не сегодня. Свернув на знакомую тропинку, он ускорил шаг. Вскоре показалась часовня и - слава богу! - неясный желтоватый отблеск света в окне. Пьетро хотел постучать, но что-то его остановило. Какое-то движение сквозь мутноватое стекло. Он подошёл ближе.  
  
В сумраке старой часовни горела единственная свеча. Она-то и выхватывала из темноты зыбкий силуэт обнаженного мужского торса. Гибкая спина, уже оформившиеся плечи, изящные лопатки, в меру развитые мышцы рук и линия позвоночника, исчезающая в грубом сукне рясы. Вдруг тонкие кисти поднялись к плечам и обвели их, касаясь и ощупывая каждую выпуклость. Скользнули к шее и горлу, вновь нырнули вниз, к животу и боковым мышцам. Это было похоже на языческий танец, и Пьетро не мог оторваться от него, почти перестав дышать. Все мысли и попытки объяснить происходящее растворились в жгучем желании повторить эти же движения и почувствовать под пальцами теплую кожу, понять, настолько ли она тепла, как кажется.  
  
Ошеломлённый этим почти неуправляемым желанием и нереальностью происходящего, Пьетро ухватился рукой за ветку растущего рядом куста миндаля. Она треснула и этот звук прозвучал, как гром, разрушив странный гипнотический плен. Фигура за окном вздрогнула, остановив свой причудливый танец, и через секунду сияющая в ночи кожа была скрыта темным сукном. Пьетро прижался к стене и замер. Если Джон выйдет и увидит его здесь, это будет невыносимо для них обоих. Но молодой послушник, похоже, не слишком встревожился. Вскоре свеча потухла и темноту ночи озарял лишь желтоватый серп луны. Звуки внутри колокольни затихли - ее обитатель явно лег спать. Пьетро как можно тише вернулся на тропинку и быстрым шагом направился в свою келью.  
  


3

Он не спал всю ночь. Такого не было с ним уже очень давно. С тех пор, как он покинул Флоренцию, его сон был спокоен и безмятежен. И вот снова - сознание как будто застыло, не желая отпускать этот бренный мир и его тревоги. Волны мыслей - нечётких, смазанных и хаотичных - создавали постоянный гудящий фон, который невозможно было игнорировать. Попытки логически докопаться до причины, разрешить ее и отпустить, были подобны барахтанью в штормовом океане. Пьетро не улавливал эту причину. А может боялся уловить и сворачивал в сторону, почти добираясь до истины. Что сводило его с ума? То, что ему нужно покинуть монастырь и Джона? То, что ему придется встретиться с Лоренцо? То, что Джон не был болен и при этом пропустил мессу? То, что он рассматривал и касался себя в глуши ночи? Или то, что сам Пьетро едва подавил в себе желание войти туда и молча, не говоря ни слова, присоединиться к этому языческому танцу?  
  
Рассвет уже коснулся долины, очертив дальние леса и белоснежные виллы флорентийской знати. Попытки уснуть потеряли смысл, так что настоятель встал и облачился в рясу для заутренней. Ледяная вода для умывания вернула уму некоторую ясность. Сжав эмоции мощной волей и спрятав их в потаенные глубины своего сердца, как обычно поступал всегда, Пьетро наконец смог свести весь нестройный хор мыслей к одной достаточно практичной задаче: если отбросить все морально-эмоциональные моменты, он, как настоятель, должен узнать, почему молодого монаха не было на вечерней молитве. И ему просто достаточно будет увидеть лицо Джона, чтобы все понять. Поймав себя на давно забытом чувстве тревожного волнения, Пьетро отправился на заутреннюю.  
  


4

Пробуждение было медленным. Какие-то сладостные сны, полные цветов и форм все ещё держали Джона в своем плену, и он продолжал хвататься за ускользающие образы, пока реальность не вырвала его из этой неги звуком колокола к заутренней. Резко сев в постели и взглянув на уже светлеющее небо за окном, он понял, что проспал время, отведенное на утренние процедуры, и сейчас должен просто встать и бежать на мессу как есть, если не хочет опоздать. Тут пришло осознание, что он пропустил вчерашнюю службу, и юноша почувствовал, как липкий холодок сжимает его внутренности в районе пупка. Сейчас он увидит отца Пьетро и просто не сможет взглянуть ему в глаза. Потому что увидеть в них холод и осуждение казалось равносильным смерти. И как он вообще сможет объяснить свое вчерашнее отсутствие? Заметили ли его? Можно было бы соврать... наверное... кому угодно, но только не приору. Однако как же сказать правду?.. И это придется сделать при всех братьях во время капитула, что будет означать изгнание из монастыря с позором. Но страшнее и невыносимые всего была мысль том, что скажет отец Пьетро... Или ещё хуже - что он ничего не скажет. Или даже не поднимет взгляда и уйдет, с презрением переложив хлопоты его исключения на брата Франческо. Эти мысли буквально парализовали молодого монаха. Негнущимися пальцами он завязал пояс и, взяв книгу псалмов, вышел в утренние сумерки.

Джон вошёл предпоследним - закрывая тяжёлые кованные врата, он увидел быстро приближающегося Джованни. Тот скользнул в полуприкрытые двери, бросив на юношу внимательный взгляд, полный липкого любопытства. Значит, его вчерашнее отсутствие было замечено. Что ж, так тому и быть. Он готов понести наказание. Вот только бы... поговорить с приором. Объясниться и поблагодарить за тот неоценимый дар знаний, которым наполнилась жизнь Джона с момента приезда во Фьезоле.   
  
Подойдя к своему месту, молодой послушник опустился на скамью, сжав псалтырь в холодных пальцах, и украдкой оглянулся вокруг. Все было как обычно - слегка сонные монахи торопливо усаживались, подтыкая под себя подол рясы, чтобы было теплее. Затем все подняли головы, услышав приближающиеся шаги приора, который подошёл к кафедре и положил на нее свой псалтырь в темной бархатной обложке.

Самые худшие опасения Джона оправдались - отец Пьетро не смотрел на него. Его лицо было сосредоточено-торжественно и отрешённо. Голос спокоен и полон внутренней силы. Тонкие пальцы перелистывали страницы псалтыря, и юноша следил за ними, как заворожённый, повторяя знакомые строки.  
  
Утренние псалмы всегда вдохновляли его, наполняя душу спокойной радостью от прихода нового дня. Но сегодня от них сжималось сердце и хотелось плакать. Наконец, последний "амен" растворился прохладном утреннем воздухе храма, пронизанном мягким светлеющим туманом.  
Приор некоторое время продолжал молитву, опустив голову. Затем поцеловал висящий на шее простой деревянный крест и поднял глаза, обведя взглядом паству.  
  
\- Сегодня я хотел сказать о вере. Многих из нас она привела сюда. Мы опираемся на нее в моменты уныния или тяжких испытаний. Она даёт силу и вдохновение. Она же помогает избавиться от гордыни, тянущей нас назад, подобно тяжкому камню на шее утопающего. Гордыня - величайший из врагов, победить которого можно только верой и смирением. Помните об этом. Наполните день чистой верой и усердием - это лучшее удовлетворение для сердца.

  
Настоятель ни разу не остановил взгляда на Джоне во время проповеди, тогда как раньше это происходило постоянно, в тех местах, на которые Пьетро хотел обратить внимание юноши. Сейчас, без этого безмолвного общения, слова были наполнены глубокой мудростью, но не теплотой, и это разрывало Джону сердце.

\- Хочет ли кто-то исповедаться в своих проступках перед братьями? Искренне покаяние очищает душу. - Джон гадал, смотрит ли сейчас приор прямо на него, но не мог заставить себя поднять голову, чтобы проверить. После недолгого молчания со своего места встал брат Джованни.

\- Я согрешил, отче. Вчера я нарушил заповедь смирения, обратившись к вам с непозволительной дерзостью. Благодарю вас за то искупление, которое вы мне назначили.

\- Брат Джованни, ты не должен дважды каяться в одном и том же проступке. Это есть та же гордыня. Если ты изучишь тему смирения, то поймёшь это.

\- Благодарю, отче, за вашу мудрость. - Джованни опустился на скамью.

\- Есть ли ещё те, кто хотел бы рассказать братьям о своих прегрешениях? - последующая тишина длилась, казалось, вечность. Джон слышал удары сердца, как раскаты грома в своей груди. Приор знал о его вчерашнем отсутствии. Конечно, как он мог не заметить? И сейчас хотел, чтобы юноша встал и признал это. Но его тело словно парализовало - ноги налились свинцом, во рту пересохло.

\- Тогда идите и да пребудет с вами вера. - Юноша не верил ушам - настоятель пропустил часть с обвинениями братьев и завершил собрание капитула? Неужели...

\- Отец Пьетро, - сердце Джона упало - это опять был Джованни и это значило, что его час пробил.

\- Да, брат Джованни?

\- Вы не спросили, знает ли кто-то из братьев о прегрешениях другого. Моя вера не даёт моим устам промолчать.

\- Что ты хочешь поведать, брат? - голос приора был тих и холоден.

\- Кое-кого из братьев вчера не было на вечерней. И у него недостаточно смелости, чтобы встать и пояснить причины.

\- О ком же ты говоришь? - секундное молчание растянулось в бесконечность.

\- О брате Джоне. 

Ну вот. Теперь терять уже нечего. Джон медленно поднялся со скамьи, так же медленно поднял голову. И встретился взглядом с отцом Пьетро, который теперь смотрел на него. Прямо и неотрывно.  
  
Так бывает, когда ныряешь в бесконечную глубину моря с высокой скалы - он помнил это ощущение прыжка еще со времён детства в Фавершеме. Огромные меловые утесы напоминали ему крепости великих героев- крестоносцев, а море было полчищами врагов, которые разбивались о неприступную твердыню. Он часто прыгал в эти бурные волны, наслаждаясь чувством полета и полного погружения, когда нет дыхания, зрения, слуха, нет ничего, кроме слияния с бесконечностью океана. Такой прыжок он пережил сейчас, окунувшись в глаза приора.

Что в них было - он не мог понять. Не укор, не разочарование, нет. Это было похоже на... безжалостное, пронзающее, требовательное изучение. Как будто его раздевали, обнажая слой за слоем, вплоть до костей, до самых потаённых мыслей, лишая всего, что он мог бы назвать собой. В этом взгляде не было ни отблеска теплоты, которая всегда так его согревала. Лишь требование открыться полностью. И Джон уступил. На несколько бесконечных секунд он перестал существовать, подчинившись и растворившись до последней мысли...

Затем приор прервал эту пытку-наслаждение, переведя взгляд на Джованни.

\- Мне показалось, ты вчера понял что-то о смиренномудрости, брат Джованни. Видимо, нет. Во время вчерашней мессы брат Джон выполнял мое поручение. Надеюсь, я смог рассеять все твои тревоги? - щеки Джованни стали пунцовыми.

\- Да, отче, простите. - он плюхнулся на скамью, бросив на Джона взгляд, полный подозрения.

\- Хорошо, если все высказались, мы можем начать этот день во славу Христа. - монахи торопливо поднялись, спеша поскорее добраться до столовой. Остались сидеть лишь Джон и Джованни. Приор спокойно и невозмутимо смотрел на них. А каждый из них ждал, что другой уйдет, чтобы поговорить с отцом Пьетро. Эта очевидная для всех ситуация затягивалась.

\- Ваше молчание говорит о глубоких раздумьях. Это похвально. Оставлю вас наедине с Господом. Молитва сейчас будет полезнее вашей душе, чем еда - телу. - Приор вышел.

Джон пребывал в абсолютнейшем смятении и его единственным желанием сейчас было остаться одному и погрузиться в молитву. А вот Джованни, похоже, не мог смириться с тем, что его опять выставили не в лучшем виде. И вину за это он, конечно, переложил на Джона.

\- И что же за поручение дал тебе отец Пьетро?

\- Думаю, он бы сообщил об этом всем, если бы посчитал нужным. - Их взгляды скрестились и Джованни был слегка удивлен - он-то считал Джона мягким юнцом, а сейчас в этом спокойном с холодком взгляде светилось что-то знакомо-притягательное, какая-то внутренняя сила, заставившая его отвести глаза.

\- Ты прав, брат. Уверен, что это было что-то важное. Оставлю тебя.

Когда скрипнула дверь собора и шаги Джованни стихли, силы покинули Джона и он опустился, почти упал на колени, едва сдерживая внутри тягучий и раздирающий горло комок. Его молитва была отчаянной и безнадежной, она не приносила облегчения, а лишь сменяла жгучую боль в сердце на горечь. Он держался за мысль о смирении, как тонущий за сомнительную соломинку. Он должен найти отца Пьетро и объясниться, хотя бы попытаться. Но приор ясно дал понять, что закончил с ним. Он сохранил доброе имя Джона и оставил его в монастыре, однако явно показал, что не хочет больше иметь с ним ничего, кроме формального общения настоятеля и послушника. Нет, он не сможет этого вынести, не сможет потерять ту теплую дружбу, которая их связывала, лучше уйти. Но даже если ему удастся заставить приора его выслушать, что он скажет? Какую правду?

"Правда может быть только одна и ты знаешь это. Отец Пьетро увидит, если ты попытаешься лукавить". Как ни странно, эта мысль его успокоила, смирив с неизбежностью. Он осенил себя крестом, встал с колен и увидел приора, стоящего у алтарной двери и наблюдающего за ним.

\- Отче... - он подошёл поближе и склонил голову. Пьетро продолжал молча смотреть на него ровно и без малейшего намека на эмоции или оценку.

\- Идём.  
  


5

Он шел за настоятелем по узким каменным ступеням в полном молчании, не понимая, чего ожидать. Это было похоже на испытание, но чего? Его честности? Доверия? Принятое им решение говорить лишь правду принесло странную свободу и лёгкость в ум, но тело все ещё трясло от пережитых эмоций.

Наконец, они подошли к тяжёлой дубовой двери, и приор тихо отворил её, пропуская Джона вперёд. Переступив порог, он сразу понял, что находится в келье настоятеля. Она была проста и почти ничем не отличалась от обычного жилища монаха. Разве что белье на постели было белым, а не серым. Ещё там стоял простой, но очень добротный стол и стул из дуба. А еще книги. Много книг.

\- Здесь мы сможем поговорить спокойно. – Отец Пьетро закрыл дверь и подошел к окну. Несколько секунд он молчал, задумчиво рассматривая прекрасный вид на флорентийскую равнину с разливающимися по ней первыми лучами солнца. Затем обернулся.

– Хочешь ли ты что-то сказать мне? – Джон, едва справляясь с мелкой дрожью из-за нахлынувших вновь эмоций, невероятным усилием воли заставлял себя не опускать взгляд. Он хотел, чтобы отец Пьетро ни на секунду не усомнился в его искренности.

\- О чем вы хотите узнать?

\- Лишь о том, что ты хочешь мне рассказать.

\- Почему вы вступились за меня? Я провинился и заслуживаю наказания.

\- Потому что ты дал мне увидеть, что это нечто большее, чем просто забывчивость или пренебрежение к монастырским устоям. Но ты сам решишь, нужно ли мне знать об этом.

Джон почувствовал, как слезы болезненной благодарности жгут глаза, – великодушие и мудрость приора были почти невыносимыми. И он вновь был обнажен и потерян, как тогда в соборе, после обвинения брата Джованни, когда неумолимый синий взгляд пронзил его сердце до самых потаенных глубин.

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы знали обо мне все.

\- Джон, я не прошу об этом.

\- Я хочу этого.

Взгляд отца Пьетро стал менее пронзительным, в нем вновь заискрилась теплота, с которой молодой послушник уже попрощался. Это было как долгожданный выдох и снова вдох, и головокружение от избытка кислорода.

\- Хорошо, только присядь и успокойся. Ты выглядишь так, будто вот-вот потеряешь сознание.

Джон послушно сел на белоснежное, безукоризненно заправленное ложе приора, глядя на стиснутые в руках четки.

\- Я нашел одну книгу… Вчера, в библиотеке, перебирая жизнеописания отцов церкви…   
Это был труд об искусстве: о форме, линиях, о символах… Еще в Йорке я увлекался итальянской скульптурой, мечтал увидеть Пьету и Сотворение Адама, так что я принес ее к себе в часовню, чтобы посмотреть вечером. В этой книге был один лист… пожелтевшая страница с гравюрой Давида Микеланджело. Она что-то сделала со мной. Мне вдруг показалось... что он реален… что я коснусь бумаги и почувствую тепло и биение живого сердца. Это было так… совершенно… и неуловимо…  
  
Я не понимал, как такое возможно. Даже закружилась голова – оказалось, я забыл дышать. Потом я взял угли из очага и начал рисовать на обратной стороне одного из свитков. Эти линии… и тени… завораживали… Это было какое-то помешательство, как будто что-то двигало моими пальцами и заставляло делать то, о чем я и представления не имел. Следующее, что помню, - я снял рясу и начал… изучать себя в кадке с водой. Я видел свое тело сотканным из линий и теней, и как будто переносил его на бумагу в своем уме. Это безумие длилось, кажется, бесконечно. Не помню, что меня остановило… Кажется, что-то за окном. Меня трясло, как в лихорадке – пришлось натянуть на себя все, что было. И потом провалился в сон – непонятный, тревожный и такой глубокий, как будто я потерял сознание или умер.   
  
Он поднял, наконец, глаза на отца Пьетро, готовый ко всему. Приор все еще стоял у окна – неподвижно и достаточно напряженно. И Джону показалось, что в его взгляде мелькнуло что-то, какой-то отблеск, тут же сменившийся привычным спокойным вниманием.  
  
\- Что это было, отче? Я одержим? – тень улыбки тронула уголки губ настоятеля.

\- Не думаю, что все так плохо. Ты когда-нибудь рисовал? – Джон отрицательно покачал головой. – А эти рисунки углем, могу ли я на них посмотреть?

Юноша непонимающе пожал плечами.

\- Я даже не уверен, что там что-то есть, кроме растертых пальцем линий.

\- Принеси их мне. Сейчас. – Джон был несколько озадачен, однако ясный и уверенный взгляд отца Пьетро не давал усомниться в серьезности его слов. Юноша встал, направился к двери, но несколько замешкался.

\- А что же мое наказание?

\- Думаю, оно было достаточным.  
  


6

Когда за молодым монахом закрылась дверь, Пьетро сделал шаг от окна и слегка пошатнулся от накопившегося напряжения. Спокойствие во время разговора с Джоном стоило ему немалых усилий. Все утро выдалось слишком эмоциональным, начиная с момента, когда он вошел в собор, где уже собрались братья, и заметил знакомую фигуру и глаза, ищущие его взгляда. Но он не мог взглянуть в ответ – это ставшее их небольшим ритуалом приветствие было сейчас слишком опасным. Опасным для его спокойствия и способности мыслить трезво. Сосредоточившись на молитве, он надеялся, что обретет привычную безмятежность и успокоение.  
  
И только после обвинения Джованни понял, что дальше этого не избежать. Он должен знать. Он наблюдал, как Джон встал, затем медленно… невыносимо медленно поднимал голову, замечая подрагивания его ресниц и бледность, разлившуюся по лицу. И вот он, долгожданный глоток, погружение, водоворот, лишающий воли и ясности. То, что он увидел в синих глазах, было истинным чудом. Джон открылся перед ним полностью, позволив погрузиться в любые, самые тайные уголки его сердца и души, не скрывая и не защищая ничего. Приор был ошеломлен. Ему хотелось крикнуть: так нельзя, остановись, ты не должен быть настолько открытым ни для кого, даже для меня!.. особенно для меня! Но другая его часть жадно пила этот предложенный дар, не в силах остановиться, остро, почти физически наслаждаясь столь полной властью над столь драгоценной душой. Сомнения и вопросы вдруг потеряли всякую важность – они были сущими пылинками, кружащимися в пронзающих лучах солнца. Он должен защищать это сокровище от всех, только он сможет, только он знает.  
  
У него не было ни тени сомнения, когда он соврал на капитуле. Нужно было как можно скорее забрать Джона туда, где они смогут спокойно поговорить. Чтобы сделать это поскорее, ему пришлось уйти. Он знал, что Джованни не останется на покаянную молитву, если рядом не будет приора. И он знал, что Джон останется. Он видел, как ему непросто – юноша пребывал на какой-то тонкой грани между отчаянием и принятием неизбежного, очевидно считая свои грехи достойными ада. Вся его коленопреклоненная поза – опущенная голова, подрагивающие плечи, сжатые до белизны пальцы – говорила о величайшем эмоциональном напряжении, которое грозило сломить его. К счастью, он поднял голову и увидел, что уже не один.  
  
То, что было потом, не поддавалось описанию. Их бесконечный путь к келье, Джон, сидящий на его постели, «Я хочу, чтобы вы знали обо мне все»... Он нашел страницу с гравюрой Давида, когда-то подаренную приору Лоренцо Великолепным. «Он очень похож на тебя», - так Медичи сказал ему на прощанье. Тогда этот подарок был слишком болезненным, чтобы Пьетро мог подолгу его рассматривать. Поэтому он вложил гравюру в книгу и дал ей исчезнуть среди пыльных свитков. И вот сейчас подарок Лоренцо зажил собственной жизнью, коснувшись этого юного сердца и связав в единый узел все, что лишало приора покоя. Когда Джон так бесхитростно и искренне описывал свое исследование рисунка, Пьетро чувствовал горячие, нервные пальцы на собственной коже, сжимая зубы до скрипа, чтобы не застонать. Привет из прошлого. Лоренцо бы оценил тонкую иронию и изящество.  
  
Лишь понимание, что Джон, полностью обнаженный душевно, сейчас в полном смятении и напряжен до предела, помогло приору собрать все обрывки воли и сосредоточиться на проблеме юноши. Похоже, он наблюдал пробуждение художника - страстного, на грани гениальности, который при этом считал себя одержимым. Нужно было поскорее снизить градус накала и чувственности, от которой лихорадило их обоих. И Пьетро отправил Джона за рисунками, давая им обоим время, чтобы успокоиться.  
  


7

Рисунков как таковых пока не было – это были скорее пробы руки, нажима, изгибов и теней. Но Джон явно чувствовал форму, скорее интуитивно, чем на основе знаний. В технических моментах он был как чистый лист, но у него с лихвой хватало того, о чем мечтали бы многие именитые художники – полет, свобода и бесстрашие. Пьетро знал это, так как среди друзей Лоренцо в Платоновской академии было много великих имен. И здесь возникал главный вопрос – что он должен сказать этому молодому, не знающему еще о своей силе дарованию? Должен ли он обнадежить его и подтолкнуть к развитию в этом направлении? Или сказать, что ему разумнее и полезнее будет заняться теологической философией и богословием? Это был непомерный груз – решить судьбу человека. И не кого-то со стороны, а того, кто открылся и доверяет тебе. Того, кто проник в твою собственную душу.  
  
Приор знал, что Джон сделает именно то, что он ему посоветует. Поэтому долго не решался нарушить молчание. Любой вердикт казался ему опасным и эмоциональное состояние юноши не облегчало задачи. Наконец, отец Пьетро отложил листы в сторону и внимательно посмотрел на Джона.  
  
\- Я стою перед непосильной задачей. Если бы это был кто-то другой, я бы использовал доводы логики и полезности. Но мне сложно так же легко направить тебя в том или ином направлении. Я не чувствую себя вправе делать это. -  
  
Юноша непонимающе смотрел на него, и Пьетро мысленно обругал себя за эту затею с рисунками.  
  
\- Значит ли это, что…  
  
\- Это значит, что ты очевидно талантлив. – Слова вырвались прежде, чем он успел их тщательно обдумать. – Но вопрос в другом – хочешь ли ты сам идти этим путем? Вернее, можешь ли ты им не идти? –  
  
Джон понял. Он взял рисунки в руки и задумчиво перелистал их снова.  
  
\- Я был счастлив, когда рисовал их. Но это больше похоже на болезнь, чем на дар. Не уверен, что хочу испытывать это постоянно. –  
  
Приор кивнул с легкой улыбкой.  
  
\- Это именно то, что меня тревожит. Как настоятель монастыря, где ты приносишь так много пользы, я должен бы сказать: твой путь – в изучении, книгах и молитвах. И, возможно, так ты обрел бы величайшую благодать и удовлетворение. Как твой духовник, я бы сказал: эта стезя полна искушений, с которыми непросто справиться. И так уберег бы тебя от лишних страданий. Но… чей совет тебе нужен сейчас?  
  
\- Совет того, кто знает мою душу. –  
  
То была изощренная пытка – смотреть в ясные, полные чистой страсти глаза, и говорить что-то разумно-святое. Настоятель отвел взгляд, пытаясь сохранить остатки здравого смысла.  
  
\- Джон… Ты не должен так говорить. Твою душу знает только Господь. И лишь он ведает, что тебе уготовано. Молитва и твое собственное сердце помогут услышать его голос. Я же всегда буду помогать тебе при любом решении. Наверное, даже хорошо, что я сейчас уеду. Так я смогу избежать искушения как-то повлиять на твой выбор.  
  
\- Вы уезжаете? – его голос звучал так потерянно, что у приора сжалось сердце.

\- Во Флоренцию. Надеюсь, ненадолго. Я сказал об этом вчера на вечерней молитве.

Юноша кивнул, переваривая новость. - У меня есть пару книг, которые могут быть тебе полезны. Если ты все ещё хочешь моего совета: слушай себя - разум и сердце. Они так чисты и мудры, что я со спокойной душой доверяю им твою судьбу. - щеки Джона слегка зарделись.

\- Когда же вы отправляетесь?

\- Сегодня после обедней. Я рад, что смог поговорить с тобой до отъезда и, надеюсь, рассеять твои тревоги. На заутренней я боялся за твое душевное здоровье. Джон, ты не должен так глубоко воспринимать все, что происходит. Поверь, в твоей жизни будет ещё немало острых моментов, но все они преходящи. Наш долг - стойко сносить все тяготы.

\- Я был готов к изгнанию, но не к тому, что вы никогда больше не посмотрите на меня. - Сердце опять кольнуло. Пьетро не понимал, как этот мальчик способен одной фразой разбить в дребезги ту прочную кожуру скептицизма, которая неизбежно сковывает сердце церковных мужей. Он мягко улыбнулся.

\- Для этого потребуется нечто большее, чем пропущенная месса.


	3. В пучине памяти

1

Флоренция встретила приора звуками оживленной торговли, запахами жаренной свинины и лошадиного навоза. Торговцы нараспев расхваливали свой товар, блеяли ягнята, кудахтали куры, яркие ткани многоцветным ковром покрывали прилавки ткачей, звенели флорины и пополино - город дышал, жил и процветал. Вплетаясь в этот живой гул глубоким торжественным звоном, напомнил о себе Дуомо. Каждый раз, поднимая глаза к величественному творению Брунеллески, Пьетро чувствовал, как невероятная, стирающая границы тела сила наполняет его, отзываясь покалыванием в кончиках пальцев. Джон должен увидеть это божественное величие. Если одна гравюра на пожелтевшем от времени листе так его поразила, что же его ждёт здесь, в городе, где красота заражает с первого вдоха, а дальше болезнь только усугубляется и излеченья нет?

Мысли о юноше не покидали приора всю дорогу до города цветов. Прав ли он, что не вырвал в зародыше эту зарождающуюся страсть? Не сделал ли его жизнь сложнее, оставив в ней муки выбора?

Но в глубине души Пьетро чувствовал, что, отговорив Джона, он оставил бы в сердцах их обоих неразрешенный и болезненный вопрос, одно прикосновение к которому вскрывало бы гнойник подавленных искушений, мечтаний, сомнений, неуверенности и вины. Пусть будет так. Он доверит чистой душе Джона и мудрому времени решить, что будет лучше.

Они с Содерини договорились встретиться на Кампанилле Санта Мария Дель Фьоре. Там два беседующих священника привлекут меньше внимания. Пьетро знал, как Бастиано любит это место. Его острый ум стратега всегда наслаждался видом города с высоты птичьего полёта. Города, который был частью его сердца и процветание которого он связывал с делами Лоренцо. Народ любил Медичи за неотразимый ореол божественности, красоты и благополучия. Содерини любил его за цепкий ум, практичность и смелость в решении сложных вопросов. Когда неприятности наваливались отовсюду, и все известные пути терпели крах, Лоренцо вставал из-за стола, отходил к окну, и когда поворачивался, на его лице было то неповторимое выражение погруженности и поиска, тщательных расчетов и некоего полета, выхода за привычные рамки. Как будто он поднимался на купол Дуомо и видел то, что было скрыто от посредственных обывателей, блуждающих по узким улочкам в обрамлении высоких стен. И потом появлялся этот взгляд. Все советники уже знали его и трепетали, предвкушая очередную гениальную идею. Было сложно не восхищаться Лоренцо. Хотя многие ненавидели его так же сильно, как другие любили. 

Бастиано уже стоял на третьем ярусе кампаниллы, наблюдая за рыночной суматохой. Услышав шаги, он обернулся и с широкой улыбкой заключил приора в крепкие объятья.

\- Пьетро, друг мой. Мое сердце радуется впервые за долгие месяцы. Я сомневался, что ты согласишься приехать. - Пьетро качнул головой.

\- Ты хорошо меня знаешь, Бастиано.

\- Знаю, потому не переставал надеяться.

\- Я здесь, хоть и не верю в успех твоей затеи. -

Содерини жестом предложил пройтись.

\- Как дела во Фьезоле? Все ли здоровы?

\- Слава Создателю, мир не покинул нашу обитель. И мы не перестаем воздавать ему хвалу в наших молитвах. 

\- Слышал, у тебя появился новый воспитанник. - Пьетро внутренне напрягся, размышляя, кто же был источником такой прекрасной информированности Бастиано.

\- Друг мой, я знаю, что ты обеспокоен, поэтому можем оставить светские любезности. Тебе же вовсе неинтересны однообразные монастырские будни. Твое письмо было полно тревоги, из чего я заключаю, что все средства исчерпаны и ты хватаешься за соломинку. 

Содерини, кивнул, понимая, что пришло время раскрыть все карты.

\- Ты единственный, у кого есть хоть небольшой, но шанс достучаться до него. Он сам не свой. Ушел в себя, закрывается в комнате и что-то пишет. Даже синьора Донати перестала быть вхожа в его покои. Кларичче лишь растерянно разводит руками. 

\- У него всегда был ясный ум и безукоризненная логика. Возможно то, что кажется безумием, на самом деле - четко продуманный план.-

Содерини в сомнении покачал головой.

\- Мне порой кажется, что таким образом Лоренцо просто хочет наказать себя за смерть Джулиано. 

\- Но прошло два года...

\- Он все так же скорбит и винит себя. 

\- Святые угодники, за что?

\- За то, что не прислушался к брату и тем, кто говорил ему не доверять Пацци. За то, что недооценил Папу. За то что, он не всесилен, как ему всегда казалось.

\- Смирение никогда не было его главной добродетелью. Но глупцом Лоренцо не назовешь. Он всегда прислушивался к твоим советам.

\- Я израсходовал всю свою логику, привел все доводы об опасности поездки в Неаполь. Красочно описывал возможные последствия как для него, так и для Флоренции. Все впустую.

\- Что он говорит?

\- "Другого выхода нет". 

\- А ты его видишь?

Содерини уклончиво отвёл взгляд, задержав его на парочке голубей, один из которых активно обхаживал вторую. 

\- Он зол на Милан и Венецию и устал ждать от них очередного подвоха. С Папой говорить он смысла не видит - тут не обошлось без личного кризиса веры, когда он узнал, что Пацци действовали при молчаливом попустительстве Сикста. Внутри Синьории растет недовольство затяжной войной и спадом торговли. Они все ещё на его стороне, памятуя свою неприглядную роль в той кровавой трагедии, но надолго ли их хватит? - Пьетро пристально взглянул на друга, начиная догадываться.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я уговорил его увидеться с Папой? - Бастиано не ответил, но по лёгкому отблеску вины в его глазах приор понял, что попал в точку. 

\- Все лучше, чем отправиться в логово этого сумасшедшего. 

\- Скажи об этом Джулиано. 

Кардинал устало потёр седеющие виски.

\- Его Святейшество не назовешь образцом всех человеческих добродетелей, но он все же преемник Бога на земле, а не жестокий безумец.

\- И все же он продолжает спокойно спать после того, как пролилась кровь, в том числе и по его вине.

\- Ферранте развлекается тем, что приказывает придворным медикам бальзамировать трупы своих врагов, замученных в темнице. Потом одевает их в их собственную одежду, рассаживает вокруг стола в одной из дворцовых зал и подолгу разговаривает с ними. Ничто не радует его сильнее, чем созерцание бездыханных тел. - Пьетро почувствовал, как тошнота подступает к горлу.

\- Возможно, его стоит заинтересовать материально? Раньше у Лоренцо это хорошо получалось. 

\- Человека, которого Папа использует, чтобы надавить на Флоренцию? Что бы Лоренцо не предложил, я не сомневаюсь, что у Его Святейшества найдутся более веские доводы. - Они некоторое время шли молча. Затем остановились у триады окон выходящих на Дуомо. Стайка голубей взлетела с купола, рассеявшись над терракотовыми крышами.

\- Почему ты думаешь, что у меня получится? - Содерини посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

\- Потому что раньше получалось только у тебя.

2

Заседание Синьории было шумным. Пьетро не нужно было прислушиваться, чтобы понять, о чём идёт речь. Они с Содерини вошли уже в разгар обсуждения, став у колонны, чтобы не слишком афишировать свое присутствие. Представители цехов были на грани бунта.

\- Этот налог убьет нас! Мы и так собираем последние крохи, чтобы удержаться на плаву. Пришлось закрыть филиал в Пиззе!

\- Народ недоволен, опять начались кражи!

\- Господа, подумайте о настоящей угрозе! Альфонсо не пощадит ваши цеха. Вы можете потерять намного больше!

Голос Лоренцо он узнал сразу. Как всегда глубокий и звучный, он мгновенно утихомирил толпу, привыкшую, что вслед за этим успокаивающим голосом следует спасение. 

Пьетро не мог поверить, что его ум и тело, спустя целых 5 лет, продолжают реагировать так сильно на этот будоражащий тембр. 

\- Но где мы найдем эти деньги?!

\- Банк Медичи даст половину. 

Воспользовавшись лёгким шоком членов Синьории, верный Медичи гонфалоньер объявил о голосовании за новый налог и уже через две минуты решение было принято в пользу предложения Лоренцо. 

Блестящий ход, как и всегда. Если бы только он мог изменить течение событий... 

Взгляд Пьетро выхватил из гущи степенных приоров строгую и подтянутую фигуру Медичи, пытаясь уловить изменения, произошедшие с ним за 5 долгих лет. По крайней мере, вкус в одежде у него не изменился. Хотя он вполне мог себе позволить носить самые дорогие ткани и меха, Лоренцо оставался верен предпочтениям своего деда Козимо и выбирал приглушенные глубокие тона и строгий покрой. В чуть курчавых темных волосах Пьетро заметил несколько прядей, тронутых лёгкой сединой. Профиль старого друга был так же четок и выразителен, разве что кожа была бледнее обычного, что говорило о том, что он реже бывал на солнце. 

Давая какие-то пояснения гонфалоньеру, Лоренцо, словно почувствовав изучающий его взгляд, поднял глаза. И на секунду замер, словно увидев привидение. Чувствуя, что стук сердца стал почти оглушительным, Пьетро заставил себя склонить голову в знак приветствия. Медичи, будто очнувшись от оцепенения, кивнул в ответ, и, кажется, овладев собой, вернулся к разговору с гонфалоньером.

Содерини взял его под локоть.

\- Мне кажется, нас заметили. Теперь нужно уходить. Он сам позовет тебя.

3

Пьетро попрощался с кардиналом у выхода из Палаццо Веккьо, но вместо того, чтобы отправиться на постоялый двор, свернул к Дуомо. Ему нужно было подумать. И успокоиться. 

Похоже, кроме Лоренцо, его никто не узнал. Удивительно, как можно стать невидимкой всего за 5 лет. "Не этого ли ты хотел?" - Да, возможно. А ещё покоя. И теперь собственными руками собирается всколыхнуть давно улегшийся ил и муть в сердце Лоренцо и своем. Конечно, сейчас, после падения Пацци Медичи ничего не грозит, все грязные секреты ушли в вечность, когда семейство амбициозных банкиров было повешено и выброшено, как мусор, из окон Палаццо Веккьо. Зная, что Господь не одобрил бы такие мысли, Пьетро все же не мог не испытывать мрачного удовлетворения. При всех своих грехах против Флоренции в его душе Якопо Пацци был виновен лишь в одном - что встал между ним и Лоренцо, унизив и извратив все, до чего смог дотянуться своей порочной рукой. Цепочка неизбежных событий, приведших к этому, была выгравирована в его памяти глубокими ожогами, которые сейчас вновь напомнили о себе ноющей болью...

...Любовь есть начало и конец. Она - первый и последний из богов...

***

Они сидели в садах Кареджи после очередной лекции Фичино. Это быстро стало традицией, их личным неукоснительно соблюдаемым ритуалом. После неспешной прогулки по аллее лимонных деревьев, они усаживались на участок старой стены с ошеломительным видом на Флоренцию и продолжали философствовать, порой забывая о времени. Говорили об античных идеалах, о совершенной человеческой сущности, о государстве и чувствах. Не могли насытиться этими разговорами, наверное впервые в жизни найдя себе достойного собеседника. В тот вечер они засиделась до заката. Лоренцо полулежал, жуя соломинку и наблюдая, как смягчается резкость тонов и удлиняются тени от Дуомо. Внезапно он сел, как будто поймав за хвост ускользающую мысль. Пьетро вопросительно посмотрел на него.

\- Я хочу, чтобы Флоренция жила вечно. Все, что мы сделали, не должно исчезнуть. Все совершенство и величие мира здесь, в этом городе, он живёт и дышит красотой, его сердце бьётся и горит страстью и силой искусства. Я не позволю ему угаснуть.

\- Не знаю, чем была бы Флоренция без Медичи, и потомки всегда будут вам за нее благодарны. Но все преходяще в мире под солнцем, ты знаешь это. Города - те же люди, хоть и живущие чуть дольше.

\- Флоренция не умрет никогда!

Пьетро усмехнулся горячности друга.

\- Уверен, она останется в памяти людей. Но город непременно изменится, хочешь ты того или нет. 

\- Нет, если это не будет зависеть от одного или даже двадцати человек, которые решают его судьбу. 

\- Кто же должен ее решать по-твоему?

\- Народ. Это кровь города, которая питает его сердце.

\- Народ? Уверен, ты шутишь. Что может знать мельник Джованни об управлении целым городом? Его познания никогда не простирались дальше секретов обработки зерна.

\- Джованни смыслит в зерне, Серджио - в тканях и мехах, Лоренцо - в банковском деле. А весь народ Флоренции искусен во всем, что необходимо для выживания города. 

\- Ты говоришь о демократии? Она возможна лишь если все общество обладает высоким уровнем образования и самосознания. Только если люди смогут поставить общее благо выше собственной выгоды.

\- Если на кону будет стоять судьба Флоренции, они забудут об эгоизме. 

Пьетро качнул головой с лёгким оттенком сомнения.

\- Ты идеалист, друг мой. Я люблю это в тебе. Но реальность такова, что власть - это одежда не для всех. Ты думаешь, Флоренция была бы сейчас той колыбелью красоты и свободы, которой ты так гордишься, если бы твой прадед, дед и отец не подкупали приоров, не вели политические игры с союзниками и не радовали время от времени толпу? Ты страшишься слова "тиран", но единовластие бывает разным. Иногда оно во благо.

\- Единоличное правление никогда не заканчивалось благом. А народ можно воспитать. Видя, слыша и осязая красоту, он сможет выйти за рамки своих ограничений и показать миру, что значит свободная Флорентийская республика! Посмотри, что делает Фичино. Посмотри на тех, кто приходит его послушать. Они возвращаются в свои дома, цеха, университеты и церкви и заражают болезнью гуманизма семью и друзей, всех, кто им близок. И эту заразу не излечить. Помяни мое слово, скоро великие идеи Платона загремят во всех университетах мира, и красоту и свободу будет не остановить! -

Слова Лоренцо звучали как пророчество. Иногда такое случалось - Пьетро помнил эти моменты, они пугали и восхищали одновременно. Казалось, устами Медичи говорит сама история. Мягкие сумерки окутали любимый ими город, принося легкую грусть и тонкое наслаждение прелестью умирающего дня. 

***

\- Ты должен быть там со мной! Мне нужно твое мнение. 

\- Лоренцо, это совершенно лишнее, ведь ты можешь мне все рассказать позже. Кроме того, это может быть небезопасно.

\- О чем ты? На заседание Синьории может прийти любой желающий. 

\- Но не вместе с Медичи. Тогда он сразу попадает под пристальное внимание и лишается свободы действий. Пойми, я тревожусь не о себе, а о том, что у твоих врагов появится лишний козырь.

\- Им не в чем меня обвинить. Ты - духовное лицо, как тебя можно опасаться? 

\- Если бы ты пришел со мной в собор, это было бы в порядке вещей. Но церковь уже давно запятнала свою репутацию не слишком чистыми политическими играми. Кроме того, я не твой духовник, и это легко узнать.

\- Мы не можем всегда печься о своей безопасности. Если бы это было так, Александр Великий бы никогда не достиг Индии, а мой дед не поверил бы в Брунеллески и не достроил бы Дуомо. - и после небольшой паузы добавил. - Я прошу тебя.

Пьетро не нашелся, что сказать. Он все ещё был уверен, что это неудачная мысль. Но его интуиция, столкнувшись с безукоризненной аргументацией Лоренцо, покорно замолчала. Да и что он мог возразить на это "Я прошу тебя"?

Уже намного позже, прокручивая этот день в памяти, он тщетно мучил себя вопросом, могло ли все быть иначе, если бы тогда он отказался? 

После этого колеса судьбы закрутились неумолимо. Он должен был понять, кто тайно поддерживает Якопо, чтобы Лоренцо мог провести повышение цены на квасцы, что было выгодно Медичи, конечно же, Флоренции, но никак не Пацци. Он наблюдал за ними, став почти незаметным у колонны, где его укрывала мощная спина красильщика тканей. На холеном лице Якопо было выражение хорошо сдерживаемой злости, он был внимателен и осторожен. Когда Лоренцо приводил доводы в пользу своего предложения, губы Пацци искривила презрительная усмешка. Он не сводил глаз с врага, держа ладонь на рукоятке небольшого кинжала. Этот жест, говорящий о многом, заставил сердце Пьетро тревожно сжаться. Он понял, что Якопо не выдаст себя. Нужно было искать того, кого он подкупил. И искать долго не пришлось - один из приоров бросил на Пацци напряжённый взгляд, тут же уткнувшись в изучение перстня на пальце. Лоренцо подозревал другого, поэтому нужно было его предупредить. Но сделать это незаметно не представлялось возможным. Он всеми фибрами души пытался привлечь внимание Медичи, но тот был слишком увлечен обсуждением. Так что пришлось действовать в открытую. Глубоко вздохнув, он вышел из своего укрытия, достаточно быстро добрался до Лоренцо, шепнул ему на ухо имя и так же быстро направился к выходу. И все же недостаточно быстро, чтобы не заметить пристально-кинжальный взгляд Якопо, для которого только что родился новый враг.

***

Та прогулка была особенной. Лоренцо пребывал в задумчивом настроении, когда ему не хотелось оттачивать стрелы логики. Пьетро чувствовал это и тоже молчал. Они ходили по слегка заросшим аллеям Кафаджоло, жемчужины сердца Лоренцо. Здесь он провел почти все детство, гуляя с любимым дедом Козимо, и потому знал все потайные уголки. Сюда он приезжал, чтобы почувствовать уют дома и полную безопасность. Пьетро знал это и потому немного тревожился, не понимая, что занимает голову друга в столь ясный день. Однако он не имел привычки спрашивать первым. Дойдя до южной галереи, они присели на согретые солнцем камни арочного проема. Лоренцо смотрел в безоблачное тосканское небо и выражение его лица было сложно понять. Оно было слегка застывшим, как будто скованным внутренним усилием. Устав гадать о настроении друга, Пьетро откинулся на колонну, закрыв глаза и подставив лицо мягкому полуденному солнцу, чувствуя, как тело расслабляется и наполняется теплой негой. Ему показалось, что он почти уснул, и уже в полудрёме в его размякший ум проник глубокий голос Лоренцо.

\- Когда, почти приблизясь, час счастливый

Сулит воздать терпению награду,

Когда он обещает нам усладу,

Дух наполняет трепет боязливый.

И потому, как странник терпеливый,

Не верит он обманчивому взгляду,

Стремясь повсюду усмотреть преграду

И все предвидеть мыслью торопливой.

Вот так, себя считая недостойной,

Бесценных благ, дрожит душа, склонясь,

Сравниться с ликом светлым не дерзая,

И, движима любовью беспокойной,

Колеблется, желая, и боясь,

И от безмерной страсти тая. - 

Голос стих, оставив вибрирующее чувство волнения, и Пьетро решился открыть глаза. 

Лоренцо смотрел прямо на него, пристально, даже жадно, как будто видел впервые. Прочитанный им сонет Пьетро никогда не слышал раньше, и сейчас чувствовал, как горячая волна приливает к щекам. Любовь в их беседах всегда имела безопасный оттенок человеколюбия и первопричины бытия. А страсть рассматривалась, как движущая сила искусства и развития. Но не теперь. Лоренцо словно испытывал его, внезапно бросив в омут материй ему доселе неведомых (неведомых ли?). Слова не шли на ум и на язык, а пытливо-пронзительные глаза Медичи будто пригвоздили его к горячей колонне. Неловко кашлянув, Пьетро ценой невероятных усилий опустил голову, прекращая эту странную пытку.

\- Сонет весьма хорош. Он твой? - спросил он, когда эта секундная передышка дала ему собрать расплавившуюся волю и снова поднять глаза. Лоренцо ещё секунду изучал его лицо, потом усмехнулся. Напряжение ушло из его взгляда, уступив место лёгкому оттенку... разочарования? усталости?

\- Мой. Глупые потуги, лишенные смысла. 

\- Хочешь поговорить о любви?

\- Нет. - Хлестко, как удар. Пьетро буквально физически чувствовал: что-то в душе друга неудержимо рвалось наружу. Он положил ладонь на руку Лоренцо.

\- Что тебя тревожит? - этот невинный жест вызвал совершенно необъяснимую реакцию - Медичи вздрогнул и убрал руку. 

\- Проще спросить, что меня сейчас не тревожит. Прости, наверное вечерняя меланхолия. Вернёмся в дом?

***

Пьетро никак не мог выбросить из головы тот сонет. Он каким-то необъяснимым образом врезался в его память, тревожа и будоража ум и чувства. Чего хотел Лоренцо? О чем ему не хватило смелости сказать? Он влюблен в кого-то и не уверен во взаимности? Это на него совершенно не похоже. Но что-то разъедало его изнутри и он не мог высказать это, вероятно, опасаясь смутить душевное целомудрие друга. И вот, замкнутые в клетке мощной воли, его чувства рвутся наружу, отравляя кровь и лишая покоя. 

Он должен поговорить с Лоренцо. Так делают друзья. И обеты здесь не при чем, ведь его главное обещание Всевышнему - утешать других в горестях. Решение возникло яркой вспышкой, и он без долгих раздумий направился в покои Лоренцо. 

Слегка замешкавшись у двери и собираясь постучать, он вдруг услышал сдавленный мужской стон и распахнул дверь, забыв о приличиях.

Картина, открывшаяся его взору, заставила его пожелать провалиться под землю, проклиная собственную глупость.

На постели, затянутой тонким, ничего не скрывающим пологом, было двое. Женщины он не видел - только бесконечные точёные ноги, кружево нижних юбок, которые явно в спешке никто не потрудился снять и огненно-рыжее золото волос, рассыпавшееся по пурпурному покрывалу. Огонь и кровь, на фоне которых ярким светлым пятном выделялась фигура мужчины в белоснежной рубахе, служившей ему единственной одеждой. Их занятие было недвусмысленным - мужчина мощно вбивался в распластанное перед ним тело. Эти двое, увлечённые друг другом, даже не заметили, что уже не одни. Надеясь, что так и будет, Пьетро попятился назад, но сдвинул стул и звук был слишком громким, чтобы остаться незамеченным. Мужчина обернулся. Смущенный, взбудораженный и полный жгучего стыда ум Пьетро выхватывал детали - затуманенные желанием глаза Лоренцо, его взмокшее от пота лицо, прилипшую ко лбу черную прядь, напряжённые мышцы бедер, испуг в глазах девушки. Это было слишком. Сбросив липкую паутину оцепенения, он опрометью бросился вон из комнаты, но не успел сделать и нескольких шагов.

\- Пьетро! - голос приказывающий и молящий одновременно, хрипловатый от недавней страсти. Самым трудным было обернуться. Рыжеволосая служанка, пугливо стягивая края корсажа, выскользнула в полуоткрытую дверь и скрылась из вида. 

Они остались вдвоем. Следующие несколько секунд растянулись в вечность. Лоренцо успел натянуть брюки, но рубаха по-прежнему была навыпуск и обнажала все ещё влажную от пота грудь. Понимая, что его взгляд опасно долго задержался на этой детали, Пьетро поднял глаза. Щеки его полыхали от стыда.

\- Прости, Лоренцо, мое вторжение было непозволительным. В свое оправдание могу лишь сказать, что мне показалось - ты нуждаешься в помощи.

Медичи долго, невыносимо долго смотрел на него, все ещё дыша неровно и отрывисто.

\- Так и есть. - хриплые нотки в его голосе мешали Пьетро сосредоточиться. Да что же с ним творится? Что происходит с ними обоими? 

\- Может, мы вернёмся в комнату и поговорим об этом?

Во взгляде Лоренцо мелькнуло сомнение, которое было сложно не заметить. 

\- Можем остаться здесь. Если хочешь. 

Медичи был напряжен до предела, от присущей ему лёгкости и спокойной уверенности не осталось и следа. Затем, видимо решившись, он кивнул и рукой предложил вернуться в спальню.

Испытывая неведомое ему доселе смущение, Пьетро шагнул в дверной проем, из которого в таком смятении вылетел несколько минут назад. Избегая смотреть на красноречиво взъерошенную постель и отойдя подальше, он стал у камина. Лоренцо как-то бесконечно долго закрывал дверь и так же медленно оборачивался. В его глазах появилась некая обречённая решимость. Он подошёл к столу и опёрся о него, словно нуждаясь в поддержке. 

\- Я до сих пор не уверен, что рассказать тебе все - хорошая идея. Но, похоже, у меня не получится смолчать. - он замолчал, не отрывая взгляда со своих напряжённых белых пальцев, впившихся в поверхность стола. - Есть то, что я не могу больше держать в себе, как бы ни пытался. Тот сонет... Он о чувствах, которые рвут меня на части и опустошают. Я о них не просил, я им противился и противлюсь, пока есть силы. Но истончившаяся плотина моей воли близка к прорыву. Я страшусь, но и желаю его, потому что терпеть эту пытку долее нет сил. 

Он внезапно поднял глаза и в них полыхнула такая безысходность, что у Пьетро защемило сердце. 

\- Лоренцо, если я чем-то могу помочь... 

Усмешка Медичи была полна горечи.

\- В иное время я оценил бы иронию, ведь ты действительно можешь, но я не могу просить тебя об этом. 

Пьетро сделал несколько шагов к другу и тот отпрянул. Ошеломлённый столь резкой реакцией, монах замер в нерешительности. 

\- Ты можешь попросить меня о чем угодно, если это не убийство. Если речь идёт о чувствах, я мог бы облегчить твою душу. -

Лоренцо надрывно рассмеялся.

\- Не мог бы. Ведь я говорю о чувствах к тебе. 

Последующая тишина была оглушающей. Время превратилось в густую, тягучую массу, и Пьетро, как слепой, цеплялся за каждое мгновение, растянувшееся в бесконечность, тщетно пытаясь вернуть их назад. Только бы не думать, не осознавать, не понимать сказанное. Но первые слова были выпущены на волю и Лоренцо словно прорвало. 

\- Вначале это было просто восхищение твоим живым умом и свободой суждений. Наши беседы стали отдушиной, тихим приютом, где я мог снять броню Медичи и говорить все, что на душе, не опасаясь, что мои слова будут непонятны. Не страшась, что кто-то ими воспользуется и воткнет мне нож в спину. Это многого стоит, поистине драгоценный подарок для таких, как Медичи. Постепенно наши встречи стали потребностью, а далее - болезненной необходимостью. Твой голос, смех, то, как ты иногда приподнимаешь брови, слушая меня... Это единственное сокровище, которое стало иметь для меня значение. Потом ты начал мне сниться - так реально, что утром я с трудом мог понять, происходило ли это в действительности или создано моим больным и возбуждённым воображением. Эти сны были восхитительно порочны, я просыпался в диком смятении, меня лихорадило, и тело не желало принимать другую реальность, где ты далек. 

Каждое слово Лоренцо были подобно прикосновению, глубоко проникающему в душу и заставляющему тело вибрировать. Горячая волна поднялась откуда-то из области живота и наполнила тело мелкой лихорадочной дрожью. Ему вдруг стало не хватать воздуха. 

\- Лоренцо, я...

\- Я знаю все, что ты можешь сейчас мне сказать. Я сотни раз проговаривал это себе на разный лад. Это все равно, что сказать "стой!" Везувию. Ты не знаешь, сколько служанок прошло через эту постель, чтобы я мог просто находиться рядом с тобой. Но с каждым днём это становится все труднее. Я жажду тебя. До боли в суставах. До скрипа зубов. Это стало невыносимой и изощрённой пыткой, прекрасным и сжигающим душу мучением - видеть тебя и не сметь прикоснуться. 

Лоренцо оторвал взгляд от спасительной поверхности стола и взглянул в глаза друга, отдаваясь на его милость, обнажаясь до предела, умоляя и дрожа внутри.

Пьетро тяжело дышал, его губы приоткрылись, а рука судорожно сжимала простой деревянный крест на шее, как будто это была единственная соломинка, удерживающая его на краю бездонного водоворота.

\- Я... должен уйти. Ради нас обоих. - он стремительно направился к спасительному выходу, молясь, чтобы дверь была не заперта, но был остановлен отчаянным "Нет!!!" и обернулся, прижавшись спиной к жёсткой створке.

В следующую секунду Лоренцо оказался рядом. Его ладонь упёрлась в резное дерево рядом с лицом друга, перегораживая путь к спасению. В глазах Медичи бушевал огонь, который выжег последние крохи стыда и сдержанности, и уже не было смысла взывать к его благоразумию. Он не сделает шаг назад. И где-то в далёких потаённых уголках своей души Пьетро со стыдом обнаружил слабый голосок, склоняющий его смириться с неизбежностью. Собирая остатки воли, он схватил друга за плечо, глядя прямо в глаза и стараясь, чтобы дрожь в голосе не была слишком заметна.

\- Лоренцо, не совершай того, о чем пожалеешь... Мы пожалеем. 

Дотронуться до него было ошибкой, Пьетро понял это в следующее мгновение, когда губы Медичи безжалостно смяли его рот, а поджарое мускулистое тело впечатало его в колючие резные панели двери. 

Боль и подчинение, оцепенение и дрожь, отрицание реальности и странное внимание к деталям... Ещё немного, и он отпустит меня, он поймет, что я не отвечаю, это разобьёт его сердце, но спасет от непоправимого... И тут колено Лоренцо вонзилось во внутреннюю мышцу его бедра, заставив охнуть от боли, разжав при этом стиснутые зубы и впустив в себя настойчивый горячий язык. 

В этот момент его не стало. Все то, что до этого он считал своей сутью - принципы, вера, идеалы - расплавилось в этом огне, превратилось в лёгкие снежинки пепла без смысла и какой-либо важности. Осталась лишь неутолимая жажда и почти звериный голод. Они причиняли друг другу нешуточную боль, ударяясь зубами и издавая хриплые животные звуки. Пьетро почувствовал горячее и жесткое, почти каменное давление у бедер, и осознал жадные прохладные пальцы на своих ягодицах под рясой. Издав полустон-полурычание, он с невесть откуда взявшейся силой оттолкнул Лоренцо. Тот отлетел на пару шагов и едва не упал, задев тот же стул, который несколько минут назад предательски выдал непрошеного гостя. 

Они стояли друг напротив друга, тщетно пытаясь вдохнуть достаточно воздуха, почти оглушенные звоном бьющейся в ушах крови, и постепенно возвращаясь в реальность. Это было болезненно. Пьетро дрожащими руками принялся разглаживать задравшуюся рясу и вытер капли крови с саднящих губ. Лоренцо не сводил с него глаз, жадно следя за каждым движением. Постепенно голод в глазах Медичи сменился волной стыда. Пьетро не нужно было даже смотреть на него, ведь это чувство было сейчас одно на двоих, оно густым удушающим туманом заполнило комнату. 

\- Прости... 

Пьетро кивнул, не в силах посмотреть в лицо Лоренцо. Он отвернулся, взявшись за ручку двери. Помедлил секунду, то ли ожидая чего-то, то ли пытаясь выдавить из себя хоть пару слов. Но тишина осталась тишиной. И он вышел, в хаосе чувств не заметив рыжеволосую служанку с подносом, которая вынырнула из хозяйственного крыла и с любопытством уставилась на его распухшие губы, взъерошенные волосы и чуть измятую, не ровно лежащую рясу.

***

Он был в смятении. Бог отвернулся от него, не слыша горячих молитв, полных раскаяния и вины. Пьетро уединился в небольшой церквушке на окраине Флоренции, благо ее настоятель был его хорошим другом и мудрым человеком. Он не задавал лишних вопросов и приютил его в маленькой комнатке звонаря, которая временно пустовала. Раз в день принося хлеб и кружку с водой, он молча входил, ставил трапезу на простой деревянный стол - единственный предмет мебели, помимо узкой деревянной лежанки с мешком соломы вместо матраца. Пару минут смотрел на коленопреклоненного друга, его опущенную голову и подрагивающие плечи. Но не говорил ни слова, за что Пьетро был искренне ему благодарен. Так продолжалось уже неделю. Неделю он не выходил за порог этой комнаты, неделю час за часом, минута за минутой, секунда за секундой просил у Господа лишь о забвении и благе бесчувствия. Просил указать путь и возможность исчезнуть для всех, и в первую очередь для Лоренцо. 

Он знал, что Медичи его ищет, почти физически чувствовал его боль, отчаяние и тоску. Он выстроил в своей памяти высокую каменную стену, где укрыл воспоминания о том безумии, которое охватило их обоих в Кафаджоло. И все же, при всей кажущейся нерушимости, эта стена рассыпалась в прах ночью, когда его воля, питаемая чувством вины, давала слабину, и огненная лавина бесстыдных воспоминаний становилась болезненно реальной, невыносимой и все же столь будоражащей, что он просыпался, дрожащий от холодного пота, с привкусом крови из прикушенной губы и напряжённой до боли плотью. Ледяная вода для умывания заканчивалась очень быстро - пожалуй, единственное, что вызывало лёгкое недоумение у настоятеля, которое он, однако же, тоже не спешил высказывать. Пока.

Пьетро понимал, что должен принять решение, но все ещё не находил в себе достаточно сил для этого, а Господь по-прежнему молчал. 

Тем утром настоятель, как и прежде, вошёл в комнату, поставил на стол поднос с хлебом и водой. Но не вышел, а остался стоять за его спиной. Осознав это спустя пару минут, Пьетро осенил себя крестом, встал с колен и обернулся, боясь увидеть в глазах друга осуждение. Но тот лишь кивнул на поднос с едой, где лежал маленький прямоугольник с красной печатью. Сердце болезненно защемило.

\- Я нашел это на ступенях храма. Там твое имя. 

Настоятель ни сказал больше ни слова и тихо вышел. Пьетро не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места. На печати был герб. И это мог быть лишь один человек. "Как же он нашел меня?" Мысли метались в оцепеневшем теле, и выстроенное им ценой неимоверных усилий спокойствие разлетелось вдребезги. Слегка дрожащей рукой он коснулся дорогой желтоватой бумаги, и тут же одернул пальцы, будто обжегшись. На печати не было шести знакомых до боли шаров, вместо этого там красовались две рыбы спинами друг к другу. Герб Пацци. Вдруг нахлынула липкая дурнота и предчувствие непоправимого. Пацци не знали его имени, не могли знать. Тогда что же это значит? Негнущимися пальцами он сломал красный сургуч и развернул листок.

"Жду вас сегодня пополудни в садах Бардини у беседки Антиноя. Уверен, то, о чем мы будем говорить, не оставит вас безразличным". 

Я.Пацци

Якопо... Худший вариант из возможных. Но как Пацци нашел его? И какую роль он может играть в интригах этого дьявольски хитрого человека? Он мог бы просто порвать эту записку и убедить себя, что ее никогда не было, или что его это никак не может касаться, но... Он не мог. Что-то заставляло Якопо Пацци думать, что Пьетро придёт. И он должен знать, что именно. В садах Бардини он не столкнется с Лоренцо - это было уединённое тихое место на другом берегу Арно и оно не входило в список любимых мест Медичи. Это тоже было тревожным знаком - Пацци тщательно плел свою сеть и не хотел, чтобы ему помешали. Что ж, хуже, чем сейчас, уже не будет. 

Пьетро смял письмо и шагнул через порог своей добровольной темницы навстречу неизвестности.

Глубокий капюшон рясы позволил ему добраться до центральной площади незамеченным. Он нарочно выбирал улицы подальше от Палаццо ди Медичи, но не смог пройти мимо Дуомо. Умиротворяющая глубина его колокольного перезвона, извещавшего о воскресной службе, немного успокоила взъерошенные чувства. Надолго ли? 

На соборной площади толпился народ, торговцы закрывали лавочки, собираясь на мессу, привязанные у стойл лошади мягко фыркали, лакомясь овсом. В распахнутые резные двери Санта Мария Дель Фьоре заходили все - знать и торговцы, купцы и беднота. Он любил за это Флоренцию - тут к человеку относились с уважением, несмотря на то, насколько увесистым был его кошелек. 

Вдруг он почувствовал чей-то пристальный, почти обжигающий взгляд, коснувшийся затылка. Понимая, что обернуться сейчас будет слишком опрометчиво, он склонил голову ещё ниже и нырнул в толпу торговцев, направляющихся на службу. Позволив потоку немного увлечь себя вперёд, он смог украдкой взглянуть назад. И чуть не споткнулся, в последнее мгновение ухватившись за чью-то мощную спину перед собой. Лоренцо сидел на любимой вороной лошади, серьезный и бледный, выискивая кого-то в толпе, двигающейся по направлению к собору. Выискивая его. Пьетро почувствовал, что не может дышать и уж точно не может сейчас ступить на святую землю, которая, впустив их обоих, станет удушающей ловушкой. Стараясь не слишком активно расталкивать людей локтями, чтобы не привлечь внимание, он все же умудрился выбраться из толпы и нырнуть в узкую улочку у Миндальных дверей. 

Через пару минут петляний по узким проулкам, он прислонился к шершавой стене, почти без сил, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Ещё секунда - и Лоренцо увидел бы его. Он знал, что Пьетро никогда не пропускал мессу в соборе. До сегодняшнего дня.

На другом берегу Арно он смог немного успокоиться и перейти на привычный размеренный шаг. Сады Бардини укрыли его мягкой сенью. В них не было блеска и изящества Боболи, но в укромности им не было равных. Увидев человека у беседки со статуей Антиноя, Пьетро на секунду замер, не решаясь выйти из скрывавшей его аллеи. Затем выдохнул и ступил на площадку вокруг статуи, вымощенную мелким гравием, который тут же хрустнул под ногами, выдавая его приход. Пацци обернулся. В его глазах мелькнуло что-то похожее на удивление, которое тут же сменилось привычной циничной усмешкой.

\- Что ж, отдаю должное вашей смелости. Я не думал, что вы придёте. Найти вас было не так уж просто. 

Пьетро пожал плечами, не снимая капюшона.

\- Не уверен, что понимаю, зачем я здесь. Мы с вами даже не знакомы.

\- О, убежден, что понимаете. И я постарался, чтобы приглашение было как можно более убедительным. - тут Якопо провел ладонью по изящной голени Антиноя, задержавшись в аккуратной впадинке у ахиллесовой пяты. - Не правда ли он прекрасен? Думаю, вы способны оценить такого рода красоту. Ведь у вас были лучшие учителя.

\- Боюсь, ваши сведения обо мне несколько ошибочны. - Пацци расхохотался, весь его вид выражал неимоверное удовольствие и увлеченность игрой, понятной пока ему одному. Но Пьетро чувствовал, что скоро он обо всем узнает. 

\- Не верю, что вы не слышали об этой великой истории. Антиной и Адриан. Великий правитель и его трепетный ученик-любовник, после смерти ставший богом. Убежден, что Фичино часто воспевает эту любовь в своих стихах. Может, и Лоренцо тоже ею очарован?

\- Я не настолько близко знаком с семейством Медичи. 

Якопо прищурился и слегка покачал головой.

\- Нет-нет-нет, мне нравится ваша смелость. Прошу, не разочаровывайте мои ожидания относительно вашей честности, как духовного лица.

Пьетро промолчал, пытаясь выиграть время, чтобы разобраться в этой странной игре и не сказать лишнего. Пацци внимательно наблюдал за ним, но не дождавшись эмоций, решил, что пришло время следующего шага.

\- Хорошо, Пьетро Акколти. Вы мне искренне нравитесь. И потому я раскрою карты, хотя наш разговор полунамеками доставляет мне истинное удовольствие. Я знаю, кто вы. Я видел вас на заседании Синьории, когда вы так ловко обнаружили моего человека среди приоров и так беззастенчиво и смело предупредили об этом Медичи. Конечно же, я узнал о вас все. Кто вы, откуда родом и, конечно же, о вашей трогательной дружбе с Лоренцо, о которой впору писать сонеты. Уверен, он и пишет, не правда ли? 

Пьетро непроизвольно сглотнул, что не осталось незамеченным.

\- Вооот, хоть что-то живое. Наш разговор определенно становится приятнее. Я всегда говорил, что честность открывает сердца. 

Он вдруг прервался и вновь переключил свое внимание на Антиноя, обойдя статую вокруг, рассматривая совершенные изгибы спины, подтянутых ягодиц и мускулистых бедер. Отчего-то его цепкий, внимательный взгляд тревожил Пьетро, как будто это он, совершенно обнаженный, стоял сейчас на этом постаменте. 

\- Прекрасный образец, не находите? Мне, конечно, не доступны все тонкости, но уверен, что для такого ценителя красоты, как Лоренцо, это источник истинного вдохновения. Может, именно эти формы он представляет, глядя на вас? 

Пьетро до боли вонзил ногти в ладони, отгоняя дурноту.

\- Если у вас есть что мне сказать, я весь в внимании. Пока ваше красноречие пропадает впустую.

Якопо снова недобро усмехнулся, но на этот раз в его взгляде мелькнуло уважение. 

\- Достойный ответ. Что ж... Прямо так прямо. Я знаю, что вы - содомит. И мне это, честно говоря, безразлично. Я знаю, что Фичино также любит мальчиков - как и его обожествляемый Платон. Я мог бы использовать это, но у умника чертовски влиятельные защитники. А вот Лоренцо... За ним такого раньше не наблюдалось. Хотя, возможно, он нарочно волочился за каждой юбкой, чтобы отвлечь внимание от своих истинных предпочтений. Но потом появились вы, и я внимательно наблюдал, какой взгляд он бросил вам вслед в Синьории. О, это был взгляд истинной страсти! Вы бы видели... Хотя, наверное, видели и не раз. А может и не только видели? 

Тошнота усиливалась, но она приносила также необходимую злость, которая прорывалась сквозь липкую паутину страха за Лоренцо.

\- Прекрасная история. Жаль, никто не может ее подтвердить.

\- О, как же плохо вы меня знаете! Боюсь, у нас не будет времени на то, чтобы это исправить. А вот Лоренцо на вашем месте не был бы так уверен. - он вдруг оставил свой псевдолюбезный тон и посмотрел прямо на Пьетро. Холодный пронзительный взгляд, как кинжал, на котором лежала его ладонь. И неизвестно, что из них ранило глубже. 

\- У меня есть свидетели, которые много раз видели вас вместе, гуляющими в саду. Вы были с ним в Кареджи, Фьезоле и Кафаджоло. Прислуга может подтвердить, что вы часто оставались на ночь.

\- Это не доказывает, что мы любовники. 

Пацци довольно расхохотался, как будто услышав забавнейшую историю.

\- Так значит, вы не отрицаете, что знакомы с ним? Совсем недавно это было не так.

Пьетро до скрипа стиснул зубы, чувствуя, что почва уходит у него из под ног. А Якопо продолжил, откровенно упиваясь своим всесилием.

\- Но вы правы. Только лишь этих свидетельств было бы недостаточно - слишком модна сейчас эта платоническая мужская дружба. Но недавно от одной прекрасной рыжеволосой нимфы, прислуживающей Медичи на его вилле Кафаджоло, я услышал очень интересную историю. О том, как хозяин затащил ее в спальню и отымел, рыча, как дикий зверь и повторяя "Пьетро, Пьетро!". Как в спальню ворвался монах, потом вылетел, как будто увидев привидение, а за ним выскочил и хозяин, который был... Как же это она выразилась? "Сам не свой". Чудесная история, не находите? Дальше она убежала на кухню и вскоре вернулась, чтобы принести в комнату воды, как вдруг увидела, что дверь спальни Медичи распахнулась, оттуда выбежал тот же самый монах - и вот тут поистине удивительный женский ум замечает детали, которые мужчина благополучно бы упустил. У монаха были взъерошены волосы, из нижней губы сочилась кровь, а восставшая мужская плоть явственно выделялась под измятой рясой. Как вам, а? Столь драматично, что Гомер бы аплодировал стоя.

\- Вы мерзки. Но ничего не выйдет, даже если вы расскажете Синьории эту сказку. Слово служанки против слова Медичи - не думаю, что ей поверят, учитывая репутацию Лоренцо.

\- О, вы уже называете его по имени. Обожаю эти маленькие откровения. Они как мазки другого обожаемого Медичи гения, Донателло, который, кстати, тоже любит мальчиков, - создают картину, углубляя оттенки и формы с каждым штрихом. Слишком много таких штрихов оставил вокруг себя Медичи. Все эти его обнаженные мальчики, покровительство содомитам, а теперь ещё и вы. И вас я тоже приглашу на заседание Синьории. Будет чертовски забавно понаблюдать за вами двумя.

Пьетро почувствовал, что ловушка захлопнулась. Этот дьявол продумал всё. И он был прав - рядом с Лоренцо он выдаст себя с потрохами. Но признаваться в своем поражении он не собирался.

\- Что ж, вы, похоже, все продумали. Кроме того, что у Лоренцо тоже есть защитники...

\- Неважно, мне все равно, что его оправдают. Клеймо содомита останется на нем навсегда. А такая репутация не способствует процветанию бизнеса. И Папа точно не захочет держать свои активы в банке такого человека.

\- Что он вам сделал? Вы ненавидите Медичи с такой страстью, что, кажется, сами склонны к тому, в чем его обвиняете. 

Впервые за время разговора в глазах Пацци мелькнуло что-то похожее на неуверенность? страх? Который быстро сменился холодной злобой.

\- Снимите капюшон.

\- Что?

\- Я хочу видеть ваше лицо. 

\- Не думаю, что я хочу этого. 

В следующую секунду Пацци уже был рядом, и в его руке блеснул кинжал, которым он резко откинул капюшон Пьетро, проведя кончиком острой стали по его скуле. Это движение было почти нежным, похожим на ласку, и монаха передёрнуло от отвращения. Он невольно задержал дыхание, из всех сил пытаясь не отстраниться и не показать свой страх.

\- В вас чувствуется порода. Немудрено, что Медичи не устоял.

Несколько секунд Пацци задумчиво разглядывал блестящее лезвие. Затем спрятал его где-то в складках плаща. Поднял взгляд, в котором мелькнуло наслаждение человека, упирающегося своей властью и унижением противника.

\- Наверное, пора вам понять правила. Вы попались. Лоренцо попался. Если ему и не отрежут его драгоценный инструмент, как это сделали бы с простолюдином, то репутации его уж точно конец. А с вами ещё интереснее - что скажет церковь, узнав о подобном падении ее слуги? Я буду с невероятным удовольствием следить за развитием этой трагедии, сыграв свою скромную роль.

\- Чего вы хотите? 

Обречённость слишком явно прозвучала в его голосе и Якопо довольно усмехнулся.

\- Ну вот, наконец-то мы поняли друг друга. Я действительно кое-чего хочу, и мое предложение вам понравится. Оно позволит всем сохранить лицо. Я даже не ожидал от себя такого великодушия. - 

Он спрятал кинжал, видя, что в нем больше нет необходимости. Пьетро сдался. Ему придется сделать все, чего хочет этот дьявол. Чувствуя, как стыд и бессилие заливают краской его щеки, он снова попытался надеть капюшон, но Пацци остановил его.

\- Нет. Я хочу видеть ваше лицо. В нем так прекрасно отражаются все ваши мысли. Думаю, Лоренцо искренне наслаждается этим. Ещё интереснее, как выглядит это лицо в моменты страсти. Но это мы, надеюсь, сможем узнать. 

\- Чего вы хотите? - его голос звучал хрипло из-за пересохшего горла. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы исчезли из жизни Лоренцо.

Это было бы слишком легко. Он и сам все больше склонялся к этому решению. Но что-то в тоне Пацци не давало Пьетро поверить, что все будет так просто. 

\- И это всё?

\- В конечном итоге - да. Мне не нужно, чтобы у Медичи были верные союзники. Я хочу ослабить его, забрать все, что ему дорого - банк и вас. Но перед этим вы кое-что сделаете. И от того, насколько точно и послушно вы выполните задачу, будет зависеть будущее вашего обожаемого Лоренцо. 

\- Как я могу верить вам?

\- О, в моем слове вы можете не сомневаться. Это вам скажет даже Медичи. Кроме того, мне также не выгодно, чтобы вы распускали слухи обо мне.

\- Хорошо.

Пацци удивлённо поднял бровь.

\- Даже не хотите узнать, что я задумал?

\- Уверен, вы мне об этом поведаете. И, похоже, у меня нет выбора, что бы это ни было.

Якопо в течение нескольких секунд внимательно изучал лицо собеседника.

\- Вы поразительны. Я редко такое говорю людям, поверьте. И как точно вы описали свое положение!

\- Насколько я понимаю, мне удалось вызвать вашу симпатию. Тогда может быть вы снизойдете до того, чтобы прекратить играть со мной и скажете наконец, в чем суть ваших условий?

Удивительно, но Пацци кивнул.

\- Суть в том, что вы исчезнете из жизни Медичи, после того, как он насладится вашим телом.

Пьетро побледнел, ухватившись за холодный мрамор постамента.

\- Я хочу, чтобы он страдал, а настоящее страдание ждёт его лишь после того, как он вполне осознает, что потерял. Я точно знаю, что он ещё не успел, хотя был на грани. И сейчас мечется по всей Флоренции сам не свой в поисках своей пропавшей мечты. Я нашел вас для него. И я хочу видеть, как он погрузится в блаженство, а затем в адские муки.

\- Что? Что.. вы...

Пацци улыбнулся ему почти дружелюбно.

\- Именно так. Это произойдет здесь. Вы напишете ему записку с просьбой о встрече в Бардини, возле этой статуи. Не сомневаюсь, что он тут же примчится. Не волнуйтесь, я позабочусь о том, чтобы никто вам не помешал. Но сам буду рядом, чтобы убедиться, что вы не схитрите. И не расскажете ему о нашем приятном общении.

\- Пацци, я дал обет целомудрия перед лицом Господа нашего! - кривая скучающая ухмылка искривила его губы.

\- Не очень-то вы об этом думали в его спальне в Кафаджоло. - лицо Пьетро стало пунцовым. А Пацци вдруг заговорил ласково, как с ребенком. - Да будет вам, уверен, Господь простит вас. Ведь вы сделаете это из благих побуждений. Вам не обязательно при этом испытывать удовольствие. Кроме того, после все будут счастливы. Вы уедете подальше от Лоренцо, чтобы отмолить свой и его грех. Репутация Лоренцо не пострадает. И может быть, вы даже когда-нибудь встретитесь. Уже седые и полные жизненных драм.

\- Вы - дьявол!

\- Именно. Дьявол, воплощающий мечты. Всегда считал это более интересным. Но мы заговорились, а у дьявола сегодня ещё много дел. Подробные инструкции вы найдете в той комнатке, в которой себя замуровали на неделю. Это должно случиться через два дня, в среду. Иначе в четверг приоры узнают о маленьких шалостях Лоренцо. Вам все понятно?!

Внезапная резкость его тона вырвала Пьетро из состояния оцепенения. Он кивнул, чувствуя, как дрожь от перенапряжения всех чувств начинает сотрясать его тело и молясь, чтобы Пацци поскорее ушел. Его мольбы были услышаны. Якопо удовлетворённо хмыкнул и быстрым шагом скрылся за кустами самшита.

***

Письмо было там, где он и сказал. Пьетро не стал спрашивать у настоятеля, откуда оно взялось. Это было неважно. Самым сложным было открыть его. Чувствуя себя античной Пандорой, он сломал печать.

"Дорогой друг.

Позвольте мне вас так называть, ведь мы поняли друг друга. Сегодня вечером к вам придет человек, чтобы забрать записку для Лоренцо. Что вы там напишете - ваше дело. Главное, чтобы он пришел - думаю, вы знаете, какие слова глубже тронут его душу. Хотя, он придет, даже если вы напишете лишь свое имя, так что об этом я не беспокоюсь. Однако встреча должна состояться через день. Не могу отказать себе в удовольствии увидеть его лицо в Синьории. Знающего, изнывающего от ожидания и надежд и все же вынужденного смириться. В Бардини вы будете одни, никто не нарушит вашего уединения, даже я. Но я буду рядом, не сомневайтесь. И чтобы ваш изобретательный ум не надеялся впустую, что Лоренцо из благородства вас не тронет, я уточню свое условие. Он ДОЛЖЕН насладиться вами. Даже если для этого вам придется вдохновить его видом своей обнаженной задницы. Так что не изображайте тихоню, в ваших же интересах как можно быстрее распалить его воображение. Надеюсь, знание, что я рядом и наблюдаю, не помешает вам быть убедительным. Говорят, кому-то это даже помогает. После этого вы абсолютно свободны. Даю вам слово Пацци, что никогда больше не воспользуюсь этим аргументом против вас и в своей борьбе с Лоренцо. 

Искренне ваш, 

Я.Пацци"

Пьетро отбросил письмо, как ядовитую змею, ужалившую его в самое сердце. Лег на мешок с соломой, служивший ему постелью, и сжался в тугой комок отчаяния, стыда, бессилия и отвращения к себе за тот тихий, но очень отчётливый голосок внутри, который нашептывал "у тебя нет выбора". Слез не было, слишком большой благодатью было бы сейчас выплеснуть часть напряжения. Через несколько минут он провалился в черную бездну сна, к счастью без терзающих его сновидений о Лоренцо. 

***

Записка была короткой.

"Лоренцо, нам нужно встретиться. Сады Бардини у статуи Антиноя. Послезавтра в полдень. П" 

Наспех запечатав послание, он передал его в руки молчаливого посыльного, больше напоминающего тюремщика.

Жестокое условие Пацци о дне мучений коснулось не только Лоренцо. Весь день Пьетро поджаривался на медленном огне, лишенный даже той малой толики облегчения, которое могла дать молитва. Ему казалось кощунством взывать к Господу с тем, что он собирался совершить. И дело было не только в душевных муках - они были бы утешением и очищением его заблудшей души. Он с радостью принял бы их как страдания Христа, приносящего себя в жертву ради людей. Но грех, прочно обосновавшийся в его мыслях после разговора с Пацци, глубоко пустил корни, заставляя дрожать от стыда от тех мыслей, которые наполняли его ум при каждом воспоминании о грядущей встрече с Лоренцо и о том, что она сулит. В смятении и отчаянии он искал выход, теряя волю с каждой минутой... И потом пришло решение - ясное, опасное и единственно верное. 

***

Лоренцо пришел первым. Он стоял спиной, подняв голову к статуе, в темном камзоле - скромного покроя, но из очень дорогого атласа. Во всей его позе читалось напряжение. Пьетро оттягивал неизбежное, вглядываясь в детали, запоминая все мелочи, которые только и останутся у него после сегодняшнего позора. Он бы стоял так ещё очень долго, как вдруг услышал лёгкий шорох за спиной. Пацци. Он вряд ли это сделал случайно - просто напомнил монаху, зачем он здесь. 

Пьетро ступил на гравий, покоряясь неизбежности. 

Услышав шаги, Медичи обернулся. То, что выражали его глаза, заставило Пьетро почувствовать новую волну стыда от того, что он собирался сделать. Взгляд Лоренцо был полон раскаяния, счастья, тревоги, укора, надежды и сверкал сотней других оттенков, увлекающих сердце в свой радужный водоворот. Он не двигался с места. Просто стоял и смотрел на друга, но этот взгляд был глубже любых прикосновений.

\- Лоренцо...

Он сделал несколько шагов навстречу, оставив между ними достаточно безопасное расстояние, чтобы у него пока оставалась возможность думать. Но, видимо, недостаточно безопасное для Лоренцо, который немного отступил назад, упёршись спиной в белый мрамор колонны. 

\- Почему мы встречаемся здесь? 

Голос Медичи был хриплым и полным с трудом сдерживаемой боли. Эта боль вспарывала ему вены, но он ничего не мог сделать. Даже выдавить из себя хоть пару слов.

\- Я искал тебя целую неделю. Я думал, что сойду с ума, не зная где ты и что с тобой. Я думал... - его голос сорвался на полухрип из пересохшего горла. 

Пьетро почувствовал, что вся его с таким трудом выстраиваемая отстранённость тает, как туман поутру. Лоренцо был непозволительно открыт и уязвим, поскольку думал, что он рядом с единственным человеком, которому может доверять полностью. И уж конечно он не мог подозревать, что сейчас за ним наблюдает злейший враг, упиваясь его страданиями и унижением. А Пьетро, как ни хотел, не мог остановить все это. Единственное, чем он мог помочь - сделать все быстро и решительно. Но при этом убедительно, ведь Медичи - мастер распознавать фальшь.

\- Прости, что оставил тебя в неведении. Мне нужно было подумать.

Лоренцо кивнул.

\- Я тоже много думал и понял, что не имел права так поступать с тобой. И оправданий этому нет. Случившегося мне не исправить, но могу поклясться всем, что есть святого для нас обоих, что больше не потревожу тебя даже намеком. Сможешь ли ты простить меня? -

Сердце Пьетро плавилось от этих слов. Но он не должен, не может себе позволить расслабиться. Дело должно быть доведено до конца, а Медичи не облегчал ему этой задачи.

\- Ты как всегда великодушен, друг мой. Но если бы все было так просто. Мое бегство... было довольно трусливым, но необходимым, чтобы понять... - слова сжали горло болезненным спазмом. Но он заставил себя продолжить. - От себя не убежишь. Ты благородно винишь себя, однако нас было двое. И даже если начал ты, я мог бы сразу же это пресечь. Но, как помнишь, не сделал этого...

Его щеки полыхнули жаром. Лоренцо неотрывно слушал с окаменевшим лицом и лишь побелевшие пальцы, впившиеся в ремень, выдавали невероятное внутреннее напряжение.

\- Ты открыл мне свою душу и я обязан тебе тем же, как бы сложно это ни было. Всю неделю я молился. Просил у Господа лишь одного - прощения и забвения. Но Он молчал, отвернув свой взор от ничтожнейшего из слуг. И мне оставалось лишь корчиться в муках вины. 

\- Тебе не в чем себя винить, вина лишь моя...

Пьетро покачал головой, горькая усмешка коснулась уголка его губ. 

\- Честность - вот то, что делало нашу дружбу особенной. Мы всегда говорили друг другу правду, какой бы нелицеприятной она не была. И я должен тебе эту правду. И себе тоже. Я... слаб. И грешен.

Он смолк, не находя слов. Сейчас он мог бы замолчать и просто уйти быстрым шагом, потом побежать, укрывшись в бесконечных флорентийских улочках, а дальше - воспользоваться помощью настоятеля и уехать из города так далеко, чтобы даже имя его никогда больше не коснулось губ Лоренцо. Мог ли? Оставить его на растерзание Пацци? 

Нет. Пусть лучше его собственная душа утонет в грехе без надежды на прощение. Прощение Господа и Лоренцо. 

\- В Кафаджоло... Наверное, я знал уже давно - то, в чем ты признался... Знал, но трусливо закрывал глаза, не желая терять тебя и нашу бесценную дружбу. Знал, и продолжал плыть по течению, позволяя себе увязать все глубже. И упустил момент, когда все стало не поддающимся контролю. В этом моя великая вина, которую не отмолить до конца жизни.

\- Пьетро...

\- Прошу, дай мне закончить. Это и так непросто...Всю неделю я почти не спал, терзаемый собственной совестью и... плотью.

Какой бы мимолётной не была эта заминка, Лоренцо не мог ее не заметить. В его глазах промелькнуло непонимание, неверие, смущение, которое сменилось темным огнем, заполнившим затем всю радужку и лёгким румянцем выплеснувшимся на щеки. Этот взгляд - пронзительный и жадный, полный вопросов и надежд - становилось почти невозможно выносить. "Думай о Пацци, о том как он распнет Медичи, если ты сейчас не соберёшься". Как ни странно, кривая ухмылка Якопо, вынырнувшая из глубин памяти, полная порочного удовлетворения, тут же прояснила ум и заставила кровь и гнев быстрее бежать по венам. 

\- Моя душа в смятении, мое сердце болит, дух слаб, а тело стало безжалостным врагом. Но если бы речь шла только обо мне, я смог бы справиться, смог бы исчезнуть для мира...

\- Нет! Ты не уедешь!

Лоренцо шагнул вперёд, сократив расстояние между ними до одного шага. Тут же ладонь Пьетро непроизвольно упёрлась ему в грудь. Это прикосновение, к которому он так долго готовился и страшился, все равно стало неожиданностью, как удар молнии, пронзив тело волной дрожи, и заставив его оцепенеть, равно, как и ум. Они оба застыли, как будто повинуясь мощному заклятию, ощущая, как огонь, разгораясь в месте, где пальцы Пьетро коснулись холодного атласа на груди Медичи, тонкими струйками начинает течь по жилам, затем сливается в бурные потоки и плавит тело в адском костре. В пламени, где боль восходит к той степени, когда ты уже не хочешь ее прекращения. Ладонь Пьетро, как будто повинуясь своей собственной воле, скользнула к плечу друга. Затем выше, на затылок, в густую смоль волос, неожиданно мягких и обволакивающих, как сумерки Кафаджоло. Он знал, что ходит по тонкому льду. Знал, что ещё пару секунд, ещё пара проигранных этому огню мгновений - и его рука перестанет удерживать, отталкивать и сохранять подобие контроля. Пальцы слегка шевельнулись, нырнув глубже, к горячей коже, и он почувствовал дрожь, мольбу и протест. Увидел их в отчаянной мгле глаз Лоренцо. Но было уже поздно. Все было забыто - церковь, грех и Пацци. Только горячий затылок, темные спирали глаз, уводящие в бездну, в которую он с восторгом готов был погрузиться. И даже не заметил, как начал приближать ее к себе, зачарованный этим зовом. 

\- Пьетро! Что ты.... Что ты делаешь?! 

\- Падаю... - выдохнул он в теплые губы и нырнул, чувствуя, как рассыпается на искры, теряя себя и Бога...

...Если это не Бог, то что? Невероятная сила, бурлящий восторг, огонь и страсть творения и конца времён... Грех? Он не может быть столь правильным, столь чистым и свободным...

Спина коснулась холодного мрамора, и он словно вынырнул на поверхность, задыхаясь и пытаясь вновь ощутить границы тела. Руки Медичи - горячие ловкие пальцы - скользили по его сведённым невероятным напряжением мышцам, исследуя все доступные изгибы и углубления. Он был горяч и тверд, как камень, пламенный и раскалённый, в противовес ледяной стене, холодящей спину. Лоренцо продолжал целовать его, охваченный чистым безумием, жёстко и неумолимо требуя отдаться ему безоглядно. И Пьетро хотел, о Господь Всемилостивый, как же он хотел!

Мысли лихорадочным потоком хлынули в его мозг, отрезвляя и возвращая в тело. Сколько прошло времени? Достаточно ли? Дрожа и задыхаясь, он разорвал плен жаждущих, требовательных губ, с которых сорвался стон такого разочарования и голода, что его воля стала таять под натиском сжигающего плоть желания. Он оттолкнул Медичи, удерживая его лицо обеими руками и упираясь лбом в его лоб. Шепнул жарко и умоляюще:

\- Мы должны остановиться. Сейчас, прошу, доверься мне и не спорь, что бы ты ни услышал. - и тут же, громко произнес:

\- Пожалуй, наш небольшой спектакль можно закончить. Не правда ли, мессир Петруччи?

Он сделал шаг вперёд, скрыв оглушенного и растрепаного Лоренцо за своей спиной. В плотных зарослях самшита послышались сдавленные звуки борьбы. Затем из них вынырнули четверо. Впереди шел гонфалоньер Петруччи, сопровождаемый двумя гвардейцами, которые вели человека со связанными сзади руками. Услышав за спиной сдавленный возглас, Пьетро понял, что Лоренцо узнал пленника. Якопо поднял глаза, полные ненависти, на монаха. 

\- Вы за это поплатитесь! О, с каким удовольствием я заставлю вас пресмыкаться, моля о смерти!

\- Не в вашем положении бросаться такими угрозами, мессир Пацци. - Гонфалоньер презрительно кивнул, указывая взглядом на выпущенную рубаху и растегнутые панталоны, которые держались на честном слове. - Вас застали за весьма недвусмысленным занятием. При всех ваших связях обвинение в содомии может стать серьезным пятном на гербе Пацци. 

\- И вы говорите это мне, когда перед вами стоят два истинных содомита? Куда вы смотрели? И что, черт возьми, здесь происходит?! 

Как зверь, попавший в клетку, он дернулся из рук гвардейцев, пытаясь освободить руки, но все закончилось лишь тем, что панталоны упали вниз, обнажив худые бедра и полуопавшую плоть. На нее тут же устремились все взгляды, и Пацци буквально взвыл от унижения.

\- Святой боже, да прикройте же его!! - на лице Петруччи читалось глубочайшее отвращение. Один из гвардейцев стал неловко натягивать панталоны на положенное им место, усиленно отворачивая лицо от причинного места Якопо. Это стало бы презабавнейшим сюжетом для Гомера, но у Пьетро не было сил улыбаться - слишком много их было потрачено на сохранение самообладания. Он лишь молился о том, чтобы Лоренцо, наконец, пришел в себя и подыграл ему в этом пошлом фарсе. Иначе все усилия пойдут прахом.

\- Что ж, мессир Пацци, надеюсь, вы простите нам это небольшое лицедейство. Очевидно, вы не остались к нему равнодушны. - Якопо, лицо которого пошло красными пятнами, молча сверлил его взглядом. - Кажется, я смог доставить вам то удовольствие, о котором вы просили? - Он понимал, что дразнит тигра, но должен был выиграть время для Медичи, да и, что уж там, скрывать, испытывал вовсе не христианское блаженство, заставляя Пацци пережить то унижение, которое он уготовил для них с Лоренцо. Глаза Якопо сузились, сквозь ненависть мелькнуло что-то похожее на... уважение?

\- Я недооценил вас. Что ж, будет мне уроком. Но вы же знаете, что это ещё не конец? 

\- Только Господь всеведущ. А мне достаточно знать, что ваш яд обезврежен. Не тревожьтесь, вас никто не обвинит в содомии, пока в ваш извращенный ум вновь не придет мысль использовать подобный бред против Медичи. В таком случае гонфалоньер сообщит об увиденном здесь, в садах Бардини. Если же вы причините вред мессиру Петруччи, это станет сигналом для двух или трёх других членов Синьории, а может, и не только Синьории, вскрыть оставленные им письма с подробным описанием этой милой сцены и обвинениями в ваш адрес, к которым добавится и обвинение в убийстве. То же самое произойдет в случае смерти меня или мессира Медичи. Так что я бы на вашем месте просто стёр сегодняшний день в памяти и продолжал жить дальше. Тем более, что одно ваше условие я все же выполню и покину Флоренцию.

Скрежет зубов Пацци был доказательством того, что он начал осознавать свое поражение. Но сдаваться столь быстро не собирался.

\- Что ж, довольно умно для служителя церкви. Я всегда знал, что святоши - опасные политики, однако вы превзошли всех. Но вы, Петруччи! Неужели вы клюнули на эту сказку? Вы же видели то же, что и я! Эти двое...чуть было не предались мужеложеству прямо перед вашими глазами, и им это нравилось. О да, ещё как нравилось! Они же чуть не съели друг друга! Я ни на йоту не поверю, что это был спектакль! 

\- Что ж, спасибо за столь высокую оценку наших талантов. - голос за спиной Пьетро был спокойным и ровным. Медичи, наконец, вышел из-за своей живой ширмы и встал рядом. - Хотелось бы похвастаться Фичино, но мы, кажется, договорились забыть об этом. Или нет, мессир Пацци?

Лоренцо Великолепный вернулся, на его слегка бледноватом лице читалась ледяная уверенность и насмешка. Эту улыбку одними уголками губ хорошо знали его враги, уползая в свои норы, чтобы зализать раны после очередного поражения. И Пацци замолчал. Он был достаточно умён, чтобы понять - любые слова сейчас лишь усугубят его унижение. Он просто стоял, тяжело дыша и буравя полным пылающей ненависти взглядом их обоих. Сердце Пьетро вдруг болезненно кольнуло. Он внезапно осознал, что они совершили, нет, он совершил непоправимую ошибку, унизив столь опасного человека. И что эта ошибка будет дорого стоить Лоренцо. 

\- Что ж, похоже, инцидент исчерпан. Мессир Петруччи, могу я попросить вас сопроводить мессира Пацци домой? Боюсь, он в слишком растрёпанных чувствах, чтобы в одиночестве бродить по Флоренции. - гонфалоньер слегка склонил голову. - И простите, что заставили вас смотреть это представление. Я знаю вашу нелюбовь к лицедейству. Тем более такого рода. 

\- Мне не привыкать быть рукой правосудия. Или как сейчас - его глазами. Я позабочусь о всех оговоренных нами формальностях. - проговорил он, глядя на Пьетро. Затем кивнул гвардейцам, которые с вежливым опасением взяли Пацци под руки и повели вдоль самшитовой аллеи к выходу. - Хорошего дня, мессиры. 

Они остались вдвоем. Вернее, втроём. Повисшее молчание сгущалось, давило и разделяло, подобно пропасти. И нарушить его казалось невозможным. Но необходимым.

\- Лоренцо...

\- Скажи мне только одно. Что из всего этого было правдой?

\- Я хотел защитить тебя... - Медичи поднял руку, словно отрицая и отгораживаясь.

\- Нет, не сейчас. Мне нужно... - голос подвёл его. - Встретимся завтра в Кафа... в Палаццо ди Медичи.

Он развернулся и ушел стремительным шагом, будто убегая, боясь, выпустить наружу что-то слишком болезненное, чтобы его измученное сердце смогло выдержать. Пьетро смотрел ему вслед, ощущая, как мелкая дрожь охватывает все тело. Ноги начали подкашиваться, и ему пришлось опереться о мраморный пьедестал Антиноя. Медичи никогда больше не встретится с ним в Кафаджоло - в убежище своего сердца. Не после того, как он вытащил и превратил в представление все то, что так трепетно и в таких муках открыл ему Лоренцо. Это сердце закрыто для него навсегда. Что ж, он все же избавлен от позора и сможет жить на благо Флоренции, своей истинной страсти и любви. А сам Пьетро... Собственная судьба была ему глубоко неинтересна. 

***

Палаццо ди Медичи - творение великого Микелоццо - прекрасно отражало суть этого могущественного семейства. Прочные и довольно грубые камни первого яруса как бы служили напоминанием об их простом происхождении, которое не скрывалось, а с гордостью выставлялось напоказ. Второй этаж - ровные и стройно выложенные плиты, как символ великого ума и торговой сноровки, почти дьявольской проницательности в банковских делах, которая подняла их на вершину социальной лестницы и открыла все двери. Но истинных Медичи знали немногие. Гладкие и тонко отделанные стены третьего яруса с резными оконными арками были отображением души этой семьи. Души поэтов, художников, ранимой и глубоко чувствующей, полной творческих метаний и болезненных эмоций. Они прятали ее, зачастую даже отрицая ее наличие и открывая лишь немногим. И не без причины - с горечью подумал Пьетро, в нерешительности остановившись у знакомой двери. Хотя и не такой знакомой, как резная аркада Кафаджоло. Они редко встречались во Флоренции, оба предпочитая простор и сельские пейзажи узким и суетливым городским улочкам. Сейчас же Медичи ясно дал понять, какой будет эта встреча. И Пьетро был готов к ней - так он твердил себе всю дорогу сюда. Но, оказавшись у мощной, кованной двери, остановился, не в силах заставить себя постучать. Раньше он всегда приходил к Лоренцо без стука и предупреждения - об этом знали все домочадцы и слуги. Но те времена прошли. И сердце Медичи, как и эти кованные двери, стало для него закрыто. 

На его неуверенный стук долго не было ответа. Он уже думал было повторить попытку, как вдруг дверь скрипнула и оттуда выглянул доверенный камердинер Лоренцо, верный Паоло. Узнав Пьетро, он быстро отступил, пропуская его внутрь. В доме было тихо, как будто он погрузился в сон. 

\- Я к мессиру Медичи. - Паоло кивнул и молчаливым жестом пригласил следовать за ним. Они направились к покоям Лоренцо. - Где все слуги, Паоло? Почему ты открываешь дверь? 

\- Мессир отпустил всех на сегодня. Донна Кларичче и дети уехали из города.

У двери в кабинет Лоренцо камердинер остановился, отвесил лёгкий поклон и, как верный и сообразительный слуга, моментально исчез.

Ещё одна дверь. Сколько ещё их закрыл за собой Медичи, прячась, чтобы уберечь то, что осталось от его сердца?

Стук показался Пьетро очень громким и неуместным в этой гробовой тишине. И ответа не было. Шли секунды, складываясь в минуты, а тишина росла, становясь оглушительной. Не в силах выносить ее дольше, Пьетро толкнул дверь и вошёл в комнату. 

Медичи был там. Он стоял у окна спиной к двери и явно не торопился оборачиваться к посетителю. Но у Пьетро было все время мира, и он готов был молча и покорно ждать, сколько необходимо. Он понимал, что это наказание, и оно было несоизмеримым с его виной. 

\- Что ж, похоже, я должен поблагодарить вас за спасение моей чести, мессир Акколти? - в его глубоком голосе появились трещины. Он звучал, как расстроенный инструмент. Холодный тембр на поверхности и пылающая боль в глубине.

\- Прости... Я могу лишь сказать, что не видел другого выхода. 

\- Кроме как выставить мою похоть на всеобщее обозрение?

Пьетро почувствовал, как кровь отливает от его лица. 

\- Все совсем не так.

\- Неужели? - Медичи обернулся так резко, что монах едва сдержал порыв сделать шаг назад. Его лицо было непроницаемо и будто окаменело. 

\- Лоренцо...

\- Я знаю, что проявил непростительную слабость, дав волю иллюзиям. Но все же не думал, что заслуживаю такого удара в спину от человека, которому... -

Конец оборванной фразы ударил наотмашь, как хлыст. Ударил их обоих. Пьетро сосредоточил всю волю на том, чтобы не отводить взгляд, чувствуя болезненную резь в глазах. Он примет всё, он не должен ничего отрицать - так будет проще уехать. Так Лоренцо будет легче выбросить его существование из памяти и выжечь из сердца. 

\- Я пришел попрощаться. - 

Он увидел, как вспышка болезненных эмоций на этом бледном лице была подавлена мощной волей, и оно вновь окаменело. 

\- Изящно. Впрочем, как и все, что ты делаешь. Смиреный вид, гордо поднятая голова мученика и глаза раскаявшегося грешника. Убедил себя, что ты выше всего этого? - Взгляд Медичи был цепким и безжалостным, взглядом тигра, выслеживающего добычу. - Вот только верит ли Бог этой мастерски сыгранной роли?

\- Чего ты хочешь? Что я должен признать? - слова давались с трудом. - Я сделал все, чтобы оградить тебя от мерзких наветов Пацци. Я сделал это, презрев все свои принципы, свою веру и... честь.

Ответом ему был резкий хохот, больно полоснувший по сердцу. Оборвался он так же внезапно. Лоренцо стремительно шагнул вперёд, приблизившись почти вплотную, так что его дыхание коснулось лица монаха. Пьетро не отшатнулся, что стоило ему немалых усилий. Как и не опустить глаза под этим пронзительным и смущающим душу взглядом.

\- Лицемер. Примеряешь венец Христа, страдающего за мои грехи? Хочешь убедить меня, что это было лишь представлением?

\- Необходимостью...

\- Вот только ты забыл, что я прикасался к тебе. И некоторые вещи довольно трудно скрыть или объяснить твоим талантом актера.

Щеки начали пылать, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Как и с дрожью в теле, пересохшим ртом и жестокой резью в глазах. Медичи был безжалостен в своей боли. 

\- Этот грех останется между мною и Богом.

И ты простишь меня. Когда-нибудь... 

***

...Любовь есть начало и конец. Она - первый и последний из богов...


End file.
